Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Version alternative du tome 6 – Comment la 6 année d'Harry va-t-elle se passer, si pour se venger de son professeur de DCFM, anciennement de Potion, il lui enlevait ce qu'il avait de plus cher ? Et Severus, comment va-t-il réagir face à ça ? SS/HP - Saga Complète
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated : **M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respecté Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _ un chapitre chaque mardi soir. Mais... Nous publions ce premier chapitre ce soir car nous n'avons pas pu publier celui de "la vérité par les mots" aujourd'hui._

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs :**

Pour cette fiction, nous nous sommes basées sur les tomes. Nous avons essayé de respecter l'histoire tout en intégrant la nôtre. Nous espérons avoir assez bien suivi le fil conducteur de JKR.

L'une de nous n'ayant jamais lu les tomes _[Jes Cullen-Malfoy regarde le plafond en rougissant]_ et l'autre les ayant lus il y a longtemps, nous nous sommes servies de nos souvenirs des films et avons survolé les livres pour rester le plus possible fidèles à l'histoire de JKR.

Bien évidemment, nous avons dû modifier par moment quelques détails pour que notre fic corresponde.

Pour le tome 7, nous n'avons pas voulu réécrire l'histoire de JKR, nous avons donc survolé cette période en incluant ce qu'il fallait pour notre histoire. Et nous avons dû inventer la version du tome 7, du point de vue de Severus, avec les quelques éléments que nous avions en notre possession.

J'espère que notre fic ne vous décevra pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs Bis :**

Nous tenons aussi à vous dire, qu'au tout départ, nous voulions juste écrire un petit Os d'une quinzaine de pages sur ce couple. Seulement, ce que nous avons écrit est tellement court que nous avons dû découper notre Os en trois parties, elles même divisées en plusieurs chapitres. (^-^)

Bref, nous espérons que cet Os, devenu fiction, vous plaira.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Donc, comme dit dans les notes d'auteures, nous voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens seulement à vous dire que j'ai tenté de ne pas écrire un Severus OOC, donc dites-moi si c'est réussi (^-^) ! AH oui, j'oubliais, BONNE ANNEE 2011 ! Bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Et bien nous voilà avec une autre histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Severus**

Je grognai face au sort de réveil que j'avais placé la veille. Je me retournai dans mon lit si froid et après quelques minutes où je pus souffler mais aussi apprécier le silence, je sortis du lit et enfilai mes chaussons pour éviter de marcher pieds nus sur le sol glacé des cachots.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma petite cuisine personnelle où je pus me préparer un thé au citron. Je le dégustai avec lenteur, pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs.

Quand le liquide brûlant fut totalement bu, je me levai, d'assez mauvaise humeur, car je savais que ma journée allait mal débuter. J'allais donner cours aux sixièmes années des Serpentards et Gryffondors. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à coller une retenue et à enlever des points à Potter. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, m'horripilait.

Je pris une douche rapide, sans oublier le soin pour que mes cheveux gardent leur aspect graisseux loin de mes salles de potions. Ceci étant un moyen comme un autre de garder les gens à distance.

Je m'habillai ensuite de mes éternelles robes sombres et pris la direction de la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois assis à la droite de mon mentor, comme à mon habitude, je me servis un autre thé. A la menthe cette fois-ci, ayant caché mon amour pour le thé au citron à ce vieil adorateur des bonbons citronnés. Je savais que s'il apprenait mon goût pour cette saveur de thé, je ne pourrais plus échapper au devoir d'en boire à la fin de chaque entrevue dans son bureau.

-Comment allez-vous Severus ce matin ? Entendis-je.

-Bien Albus, comme chaque matin et vous ?

-Je me sens d'humeur joyeuse. J'ai réussi à récupérer ce que je désirais.

J'en conclus qu'il avait réussi ce pourquoi il était sorti de Poudlard, la veille, à une heure assez tardive.

Je savais qu'il était un sorcier puissant mais j'avais de plus en plus peur pour lui. Depuis que j'avais été appelé pendant les grandes vacances pour lui sauver la vie, ayant était touché par un sort de magie noire très puissant. D'ailleurs, la vue de sa main me rappelait l'incapacité que j'avais eu à le guérir totalement.

Albus n'ayant pas perdu mon regard sur son bras, posa une main sur mon épaule et d'une petite voix me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Cela n'est pas de votre faute Severus. Vous avez fait tout votre possible.

-Mais ça n'a pas été assez, marmonnai-je en mangeant un toast à la marmelade.

**POV Harry**

Je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron. J'étais de bonne humeur car nous commencions la journée avec Snape pour les DCFM.

C'était la première année où j'appréciais mes cours avec lui, car il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à moi, ni me mettre en retenue. Les DCFM étant mon domaine de prédilection, je savourais de le voir chercher une faille contre moi. Je devais reconnaitre que ne plus l'entendre me faire des remarques désobligeantes avait allégé mon humeur générale.

Une fois installé à la grande table, près d'Hermione, je dirigeai mon regard vers la table des professeurs. Je vis le directeur poser sa main sur l'épaule de Snape et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je détournai les yeux vers mon amie quand elle me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

-Les cours Mione, plus particulièrement celui avec Snape.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Me demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que m'apporte ce cours. J'arrive enfin à clouer le bec à cette chauve-souris, il ne trouve plus rien pour me critiquer et m'envoyer en retenue. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est appréciable.

-Fait quand même attention Harry, il pourrait trouver autre chose pour s'en prendre de nouveau à toi, me conseilla Hermione.

Quand l'heure de partir en cours arriva, nous nous levâmes et partîmes en direction de la salle de cours. Une fois devant la porte, j'entendis Malfoy me dire de sa voix trainante :

-Alors Potter, tu vas encore te pavaner, Monsieur-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-en-défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal ?

-Je ne me pavane pas Malfoy. S'il y en a bien un qui le fait ici, c'est toi, répliquai-je.

-Mais que voyons-nous là, entendis-je venir de derrière moi. Monsieur Potter, veuillez cesser de perturber mes élèves et pénétrez dans la salle de classe. Ah oui, j'oubliais : dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Et merde, il avait fallu qu'il arrive à ce moment là ! Bien sûr, ce fus encore moi qui pris et non Malfoy ! J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de Neville en pestant contre Malfoy et Snape. Puis je me calmai et prêtai attention aux instructions du cours.

**POV Severus**

J'avais envie de sourire face à son énervement, mais je ne pouvais pas entacher la vision des élèves sur ma personne, alors je claquai la porte quand tout le monde fut entré et tout en faisant voleter ma robe, je dis sèchement mais de ma voix basse habituelle, tout en prenant place à mon bureau :

-Silence bande d'incapables.

Je commençai le cours en posant quelques questions sur le cours précédent. Je voulus me taper la tête sur le bureau au regard de cette Miss-je-Sais-tout qui levait constamment la main pour répondre. Ne comprenait-elle pas que jamais je ne lui donnerais la parole ? Je ne le pouvais pas, pour garder ma position de mangemort. Comme si donner la parole à une Sang-de-Bourbe avait de l'importance. Mais nul doute que quelques fois, la lui donner me titillait grandement, pour enfin avoir une bonne réponse à mes questions.

Je devais me dire que le bon côté des choses était que j'avais donné beaucoup de points à ma maison grâce à mon filleul. Et très peu enlevé à la maison adverse à cause de Potter, me chuchota une petite voix.

Certes, ce petit prétentieux de Je-suis-le-survivant-alors-je-peux-mettre-ma-vie-en danger-chaque-année répondait à chaque fois avec la bonne réponse et cela commençait à m'horripiler affreusement.

-Monsieur Potter, vous qui êtes un surdoué en cette matière, dis-je d'une voix basse et calme, pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration de duel ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur, n'est-ce pas interdit de faire des duels normalement ?

-Si, en effet Monsieur Potter, mais sous la supervision d'un professeur, ce qu'en l'occurrence je suis, et pour le bien de mon cours, je vous y autorise.

Je terminai avec un geste de la main pour lui désigner le devant de la classe.

**POV Harry**

Je me levai sans grand enthousiasme, je n'aimais pas me donner en spectacle, ma vie était déjà assez exposée comme ça. Une fois sur l'estrade, j'attendis qu'il me désigne un adversaire.

-Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy saura vous aider pour votre duel, me dit Snape avec un regard... malicieux.

Comme par hasard ! Il fallait qu'il mette le plus teigneux des Serpentards face à moi.

Comme le voulaient les règles de duel, nous nous saluâmes, comptâmes jusqu'à trois et commençâmes à nous lancer des sorts. Le combat était acharné, les sorts pleuvaient. Mû par un élan de rage envers Malfoy, je lui lançai un expulso qui l'envoya contre le mur. Mais quand je vis qu'il ne se relevait pas, je compris que Snape allait se mettre dans une colère folle.

-J'avais demandé une démonstration de duel Monsieur Potter, pas un étalage de votre talent à blesser les gens autour de vous, me dit-il tout en faisant signe aux élèves de sa maison de relever la fouine.

-Désolé professeur, je ne voulais pas ...

-Non bien sûr que vous ne vouliez pas... comme toutes les fois où vous avez mis la vie de vos proches en danger, dit-il en auscultant Malfoy qui revenait à lui.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, vous le savez très bien ! M'emportai-je.

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas, et je vous offre une retenue ce soir à 20h pour que vous puissiez m'expliquer pourquoi avoir utilisé un tel sort, si cela n'était pas pour blesser intentionnellement Monsieur Malfoy.

Personne dans la classe ne parlait, le silence était pesant. Je me sentais bouillir et j'avais envie de hurler. Seule la main de Mione sur mon bras me forçait à ne pas exploser. Préférant prendre la fuite et aller me calmer ailleurs, je fis demi-tour, récupérai mes affaires et sortis sans un mot. Je marchai dans les couloirs, sans savoir où aller. Je me laissai choir sur les marches du hall que je venais d'atteindre, tout le poids de la culpabilité retombant sur mes épaules.

Je n'avais jamais voulu mettre la vie de mes proches en danger, comme je n'avais pas voulu blesser Malfoy. Je repensai à mes parents, morts pour me protéger. A Cédric, avec qui j'avais voulu partager la victoire. A mon parrain, qui voulant me protéger avait accouru au ministère. Sans compter tous les autres, qui avaient soit perdu la vie, soit étaient blessés pour me protéger.

L'heure du cours suivant sonna, mais je ne bougeai pas pour y aller.

**POV Severus**

Après le cours si... jouissif où j'avais pu mettre une retenue à Potter, je pris le chemin de la salle des professeurs où j'allais devoir passer l'heure suivante à corriger quelques copies.

Je devais aussi penser à mon rôle et cela devenait de plus en plus dur, le Maître étant revenu pour de bon. Et toutes ces réunions devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Sans oublier le poids de ce serment inviolable que j'avais fait avec Narcissa. Et son fils, mon filleul, ce petit con qui n'acceptait pas mon aide.

Encore heureux que dans toute cette mélasse, il y avait du positif : moi torturant Potter ce soir en retenue.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La grande salle était bruyante, comme chaque jour pour le dernier repas et mon estomac était tordu. Juste après, je devais me rendre auprès du Lord pour lui donner mon compte-rendu. Celui-là même que j'avais mis en place ce début d'après midi avec Albus, juste avant de mettre quelques actions de l'ordre au point ensemble.

-J'ai appris que tu avais donné une retenue à Harry, me dit Albus.

-Oui, il l'a mérité !

Ma voix avait claqué, même si elle était restée basse.

J'avais les nerfs et j'aurais voulu ne pas devoir partir et tomber sous les doloris, ne pas devoir rattraper mes erreurs passées et vivre normalement, si tant est que pendant cette période sombre on pouvait vivre normalement.

Je mangeai sans entrain, prenant à peine quelques bouchées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de transplaner avec difficulté. Le Maître n'avait pas été tendre devant le peu d'informations données.

J'étais devant les grilles et soufflais face au froid, tout en prenant le chemin du château. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me poser devant ma cheminée avec un bon livre de potion. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais surveiller la retenue que j'avais donnée à Potter.

J'avais déjà une petite idée de la tâche que j'allais lui donner et il allait regretter les chaudrons. Oh oui, il allait les regretter.

Poussé soudain par l'envie de le voir me haïr comme je le devais, du fait qu'intérieurement je savais être le responsable de la mort de ses parents, j'accélérai le pas pour avoir au moins le temps de me changer avant l'heure de son arrivée.

Une fois dans mes appartements, je bus une potion pour me redonner des forces et partis dans ma chambre pour enfiler une autre tenue, identique à celle-ci.

J'eus aussi le temps de boire un thé et de manger une part de gâteau avant de prendre le chemin de ma salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais voulu décrocher ce poste depuis des années mais Albus m'avait toujours dit qu'un jour viendrait, quand mes talents seront utiles en temps utiles, eux aussi. Et je comprenais mieux.

Cette Dolores Ombrage n'avait rien enseigné et maintenant qu'une guerre était plus que proche, les jeunes en âge de combattre ou plutôt de défendre leur vie, ne savaient rien faire. Je devais absolument régler leurs lacunes pour sauver leurs misérables vies de gamins vivant dans une réalité à part, ici à Poudlard.

Moi, à leur âge, je devais subir les Gryffondors, mon père et ses coups, ainsi que mon amour pour Lily. Je devais aussi subir la pression que Lucius exerçait sur moi pour que je rentre dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Arrivé devant ma classe, où aucun Potter n'était en vue, j'y rentrai et plaçai les meubles près des murs, laissant assez de place pour que Potter puisse astiquer le sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait une minute qu'il devait être là et je perdais patience petit à petit. Non sans se croire meilleur que tout le monde, il me manquait de respect en arrivant en retard !

J'entendis tout à coup des bruits de pas rapides et il passa la porte quelques secondes plus tard en me disant :

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard professeur.

-Je n'en ferais rien Monsieur Potter ! Je vais juste rallonger votre retenue. En premier lieu, je veux que vous nettoyiez le sol avec ce seau et cette éponge, sans l'aide de la magie, bien entendu. Et quand vous aurez fini, vu votre retard impardonnable, je veux que vous rangiez et dépoussiérez les diverses étagères de cette classe.

**POV Harry**

J'arrivai essoufflé dans la salle d'avoir couru, j'avais été retardé par Dumbledore qui voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais une retenue avec Snape. Il devait bien savoir que si j'avais une retenue avec lui, il ne valait mieux pas que j'arrive en retard. Mais voilà, il m'avait parlé plus longuement que nécessaire et du coup Snape avait rallongé ma retenue, pour une petite minute de retard. Je maudis Dumbledore et ses discours à rallonge.

-Professeur ? Avant de commencer puis-je vous demander si Malfoy va bien ?

-Il est en bonne santé, cela n'était qu'un petit choc.

Un petit choc ? Je n'y avais pas été de main morte pourtant. Décelant là une manière pour lui de me rabaisser, je ne dis rien et pris le matériel pour commencer ma tâche.

Je m'agenouillai, pris l'éponge dans le seau et commençai à frotter. J'étais face à lui, qui, assit à son bureau, corrigeait des copies. Je l'observai discrètement.

Pourquoi cet homme qui était un bon professeur, ça je devais le reconnaitre, n'arrêtait pas de vouloir se mettre tout le monde à dos ? Je ne l'appréciais pas, ne le supportais pas, mais je devais admettre qu'il était un atout majeur dans cette guerre. S'il était bien, comme le prétendait Dumbledore, de notre côté. Et il m'avait aidé et sauvé.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il était si froid et cassant avec les gens, alors qu'il avait la prestance et le charisme pour se faire respecter. Je me demandais aussi ce qu'il avait à gagner à s'en prendre à moi constamment, sachant que ça n'atteindrait jamais mon père, celui qu'il haïssait plus que moi.

En ayant marre de tergiverser sur le cas « Chauve-souris des cachots », je me déplaçai, lui tournant le dos et pensai à Malfoy. Cela me permettant ainsi de mettre plus de rage dans mes gestes et ainsi d'accélérer ma cadence pour finir plus vite. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser ici.

Alors que j'allais rincer mon éponge une fois de plus, j'entendis Snape s'adresser à moi :

-Un peu plus d'énergie Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée en votre compagnie.

-Gna gna gna gna, marmonnais-je.

Comme si moi j'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec lui. J'avais autre chose à faire que supporter sa présence.

-Plait-il Monsieur Potter ? Me demanda Snape.

-Rien. Je disais juste que ça irait plus vite si vous m'aidiez.

-Et bien, je vais vous aider, c'est demandé si gentiment.

J'entendis la chaise et quelques secondes plus tard, je pus voir le bout de ses chaussures.

Me rendant compte que j'avais peut-être dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, j'osais lui poser la question :

-Euh, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-Oui... et je suis magnanime pour vous offrir mon aide.

Il fit soudainement basculer le seau, faisant se répandre toute l'eau sur le sol et je l'entendis dire de loin :

-Je viens d'avancer votre travail, remerciez-moi !

Quand je vis l'eau sale se répandre sur les dalles, ce qui voulait dire passer plus de temps pour tout nettoyer de nouveau, je me redressai et me retournai face à lui, en lui criant :

-Vous trouvez ça amusant ? Je croyais que vous étiez pressé de me voir quitter les lieux !

**POV Severus**

Mon poing, caché sous le bureau, se serrait de rage. Évidement que je voulais en finir avec cette soirée !

-Mais, je viens de vous offrir mon aide, dis-je calmement.

-Votre aide ? Vous m'avez offert votre aide ? Non mais vous plaisantez ? Vous venez de réduire à néant ce que j'avais déjà fait. C'est à croire que vous aimez me garder avec vous !

-Si j'aimais vous garder près de moi, vous ne seriez pas ici en train de nettoyer, mais dans mon lit en train de gémir, criai-je en me levant de rage face à son coup de gueule.

Puis, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire tout haut... devant un élève et même pire, devant Potter, je partis vers lui, lui pris le bras avec force et le menai vers la porte pour le jeter dehors manu militari.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver avant que je ne gémisse dans votre lit ! Vous êtes très loin du genre de personne qui m'intéresse ! Et lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

-Petit impertinent, hors de ma vue, dis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je me massai ensuite les tempes face à ma réaction des moins professionnelles. Mais je devais dire que d'avoir eu son dos et une autre partie de son corps en vue avait fait ressortir en moi ce manque que j'avais.

J'avais eu, au cours de ma vie, un changement d'orientation sexuelle. Je ne pouvais plus regarder une femme sans me sentir coupable envers Lily. Alors, tout naturellement, au fur et à mesure des années, j'avais regardé les hommes. Et après avoir eu cette vision d'un homme à terre, de dos qui plus est… j'avais malencontreusement explosé.

Je soufflai et après avoir repris contenance, j'ouvris la porte pour aller dans mes appartements, quand à peine le nez dehors, j'entendis Potter, qui était à priori encore là, dire :

-Espèce de mangemort à deux noises ! Gémir dans son lit ? Et puis quoi encore !

Il râlait tout seul et quand il me vit, il me dit :

-Ah vous voilà ! Puis-je au moins récupérer ma baguette ?

-Votre baguette ? Voyez-vous là, je vais aller dans mes appartements...

Je lançai un sort de verrouillage de mon cru sur la porte de ma classe et lui dis, en prenant le chemin des cachots :

-Vu l'heure, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Venez demain la récupérer avant le petit déjeuner.

-Mais vous n'en avez pas marre de me pourrir la vie ? Ça vous coûte quoi de me laisser la récupérer ?

Je me stoppai et me retournai. Son regard était rempli de haine et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui répondis la stricte vérité :

-Je besoin de votre haine Potter et en agissant ainsi, vous me haïssez de plus en plus.

Je repris le chemin de mes appartements, la tête lourde et ma rage disparue.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien voilà, le truc est lancé. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, ni si vous avez envie de découvrir la suite. Le mieux est de nous le dire... Sinon, comme dit dans ma note plus haut, j'espère que Severus n'est pas OOC, car ce n'était pas mon intention. Je vous donne rendez-vous, ainsi que Sam mardi soir prochain, avec le chapitre 2 ! Bisou

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bon d'accord, là y a pas encore grand-chose mais ce n'est que le début, lol. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011 et vous dis à mardi prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :** Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Situation :** Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres :** Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication :** Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Particularité :** Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je peux vous dire que vos avis sur Severus par rapport à Harry m'ont beaucoup plu (^-^). Par contre, peu m'ont donné leur avis sur le caractère de Severus en lui-même, donc je suppose qu'il vous plait. Je tenais aussi à dire ici, que vous m'avez pour la plupart tous frustrés avec vos mises en alerte et favorite story, sans même envoyer une review. Vous m'avez beaucoup peiné. Mais bon, je serais toujours au rendez-vous avec Emmoirel (Sam), quoiqu'il arrive ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la note de Sam et le chapitre 2 !

**Note d'Emmoirel For Drarry : **Euh… Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise après tout ça ? Lol ! Ah si, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Emmoirel hébergeant Jes pour la semaine, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 se feront demain _(mercredi 11/01/2011)_. La cause ? Tout simplement parce que Emmoirel a reçu le jeu Scène it « Harry Potter » et qu'on veut y jouer ! (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

Je le regardai partir, sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Ses derniers mots m'ayant laissé perplexe et sans répartie. Que voulait dire son « J'ai besoin de votre haine Potter » ?

Je me détournai et repartis en direction de mon dortoir. Mes pensées tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que ma haine pouvait lui apporter ? Pourquoi la mienne et pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait être complexe et difficile à comprendre !

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, une idée des plus tordues fit son apparition. S'il voulait jouer à celui qui pourrissait le plus la vie de l'autre, alors j'allais enfin entrer dans la partie. Je me déshabillai, souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes camarades de dortoir et commençai à mettre en place mentalement ce que j'allais faire dorénavant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, en allant dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione, nous croisâmes justement celui que j'espérais voir au plus vite. Quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtai devant lui et lui demandai :

-Bonjour professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

-Avant que vous ne veniez m'importuner, j'allais bien !

-Oh, alors je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne journée professeur.

Au moment où j'allais me retourner, j'avisai un papier près de lui sur le sol, j'allais donc le ramasser.

-Tenez professeur Snape, vous avez fait tomber ceci.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit et retournai avec mes amis qui m'attendaient. Bien évidemment, ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, à cause de ma nouvelle attitude avec Snape. Ne voulant pas leur en parler à ce moment là, de crainte que Snape ne m'entende, je leur dis simplement :

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

N'ayant pas pu leur expliquer non plus pendant le petit-déjeuner, Ron et Mione m'emmenèrent avec eux dans le parc après le dernier cours de la matinée.

-Bien Harry, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peux-tu nous expliquer ton attitude de ce matin avec le professeur Snape ? Me demanda Hermione.

-C'est ma dernière trouvaille pour lui pourrir l'existence, tout simplement.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as eu cette idée ?

-Et bien pour tout te dire Ron, c'est lui qui m'en a donné l'idée.

Rien qu'en repensant au moment où elle avait germée dans ma tête la veille, je souris bêtement. Ce petit jeu allait m'amuser.

-Comment ça ? Repris mon amie.

-Je lui ai demandé s'il n'en avait pas marre de me pourrir la vie, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait besoin de ma haine. Et quoi de mieux pour l'embêter que lui enlever ce dont il a besoin ? Il a besoin de ma haine, je vais tout simplement la lui retirer. Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi il en a besoin, ça je ne sais pas.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends de ce jeu avec lui ?

-Rien, je n'en attends rien Mione. Si ce n'est la satisfaction de le voir perdre un de ses points de repères.

-Ouais, c'est un peu tordu comme idée, mais si ça peut le faire enrager, me dit Ron tout sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après notre discussion, nous avions été manger. Tout en écoutant le sermon que me faisait Mione sur le fait que je ne devais pas jouer à ça avec lui, que je ne savais pas dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle craignait. Je ne risquais rien, il ne pouvait pas me donner de retenues ou me retirer de points, sur la seule raison que j'étais aimable avec lui. J'étais fier de moi, j'avais concocté un plan parfait.

Après les cours, Mione devant aller à la bibliothèque et Ron voulant rester avec elle, j'allai me poser près des serres. Je voulais les laisser un peu seul tout les deux, je soupçonnais Ron de vouloir, enfin, se déclarer à Mione. Bon, le connaissant, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. Mais il fallait bien que je les laisses de temps en temps, pour qu'il trouve le courage de le faire.

**POV Severus**

Je rentrai enfin chez moi et j'eus envie de hurler ! Trois semaines que Potter l'enquiquineur m'horripilait à être poli, aimable, gentil même. « Bonjour professeur » par ci, « Oh, vous avez passé une bonne journée » par là. Je devenais dingue et ne pas pouvoir le punir pour son comportement n'arrangeait rien.

Je défis mes chaussures et allai m'installer sur mon canapé, le regard dans le vague. Je savais au fond de moi que ce... ce... ce Potter de malheur jouait avec mes nerfs, qui étaient de plus en plus mis à rude épreuve, et cette journée avait été celle de trop.

Il m'avait ouvertement parlé poliment, en cours et ce devant mes élèves, sans oublier le plus important, devant ma maison. Et le sourire content que son ami Weasley avait arboré m'encourageait dans mes doutes. Potter se foutait de moi ! Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce revirement de situation. Albus n'avait pas pu réussir ce retour de force avec un sermon, si ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le reste de la soirée fut partagée entre mes corrections, mes pensées qui s'aventuraient vers ce sale Potter et mon rôle d'espion qui prenait toute son importance depuis le retour du Maître.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle pour le repas, étant en retard. J'avais dû m'occuper d'un élève qui s'était blessé la cheville dans les escaliers et de ce fait, j'avais une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard.

J'avais mal dormi la veille, étant hanté par Lily et son mari... ils me hurlaient dessus des tas de choses plus que vraies... Quand leur fils, Potter, venait me défendre. Ce geste venant de lui me fit bien plus de mal que ce que j'aurais pensé. Et ne plus recevoir sa haine quotidiennement me faisait me sentir encore plus coupable.

J'en devenais presque dépressif à certain moment de la journée, me demandant si dans le cas hypothétique où je blessais ses amis devant lui, recommencerait-il à me haïr ?

Seulement, arrivé devant les portes, j'eus un élan de colère en entendant une voix bien particulière me dire :

-Bonsoir professeur, votre cours sur les épouvantards s'est bien déroulé. J'ai entendu des élèves de troisième année en parler.

Je serrai les mâchoires et sans m'en rendre compte, oubliant les bonnes manières, je saisis Potter par le col de sa robe, lui faisant perdre son sourire et le plaquai contre le mur.

-Arrêtez ça Potter ! Exigeai-je.

-Mais... arrêter quoi professeur ?

-Ça ! Sifflai-je, sachant très bien qu'il savait de quoi je parlais.

-Je ne comprends pas professeur, je ne fais rien.

-C'en est assez, dis-je en le trainant vers mes appartements.

Je devais absolument connaitre ses causes et motivations, et si pour cela je devais user de la Légilimancie, je le ferais, foi de Snape.

**POV Harry**

Il me traina je ne sais où, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de m'échapper de sa poigne. Qu'est ce qu'il allait me faire ? J'aurais peut-être dû empêcher ma question de franchir mes lèvres cette fois. Mais le hic, c'était que je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'être aimable avec lui, ça venait naturellement. C'était peut-être dû au fait que depuis que j'avais adopté cette attitude, j'avais la paix.

Et là je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Il me lâcha une fois arrivé dans un salon que je ne connaissais pas et me dit :

-Maintenant vous allez me répondre où je trouverai la réponse moi-même !

Il appuya ses mains sur mon torse, me plaquant un peu plus contre un mur ou une porte. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, je sentais les ennuis arriver.

-Vous répondre à quoi ?

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ? Est-ce un pari entre abrutis ? Siffla-t-il avec colère.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne fais rien !

**POV Severus**

Je perdais patience, je le sentais. Je n'avais jamais eu cette dernière d'ailleurs, mais j'arrivais à me contenir la plupart du temps. Mais le fait d'avoir un Potter tout sourire devant moi, prévenant et tout le reste, me désarçonnait. Je le tirai avec moi vers le canapé et le lançai dessus. Je sortis ma baguette et sans hésitation, lui plantai devant les yeux en demandant doucement et en articulant bien :

-Pourquoi agir comme ça envers moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Dans quel but faites-vous ça ?

-Vous voulez parler de ma courtoisie ? J'agis de cette manière avec vous comme je le fais avec les autres professeurs. Ça ne veut rien dire de particulier. Dans le règlement de l'école il est dit que nous devons rester poli et courtois envers les professeurs. Et c'est ce que je fais, avec tous les professeurs maintenant.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti Potter. Dites-moi la vérité, ou je viens la chercher moi même dans votre tête ! Murmurai-je en lançant des éclairs avec mes yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange que pour une fois je suive le règlement ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, répondis-je en plaçant mon genou sur son ventre, m'assurant ainsi qu'il ne fuirait pas à ma future intrusion dans sa tête.

-Vous... vous devriez vous calmer professeur, ce n'est pas bon d'être stressé comme vous l'êtes, vous savez.

-Je ne suis pas stressé, gueulai-je tout à coup. Je suis juste à bout de nerfs Potter et vous allez arrêter ça !

**POV Harry**

Je devais reconnaitre que de le voir dans cet état de rage ne me rassurait pas du tout. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il use de légilimancie sur moi. Je savais que je ne résisterais pas à son assaut vu la colère qui se dégageait de lui. Il fallait que je le calme à tout prix.

-Désolé professeur. Mais calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Vous pourriez enlever votre genou ? Vous me faites mal.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Potter. Légilimancie, dit-il en pointant ma tête de sa baguette.

Je le sentis pénétrer mon esprit. J'essayai de lutter contre son intrusion, mais les quelques cours d'occlumancie qu'il m'avait donnés, n'étaient pas de taille à le combattre.

Il passa en revue mes souvenirs, cherchant une réponse à sa question. Je luttai désespérément, réussissant parfois à l'éloigner, mais jamais à le repousser. J'avais mal à la tête à force de le combattre. Mais que cherchait-il exactement ? J'allais baisser les bras quand je vis quel souvenir il pouvait voir. Je puisai dans mes ressources et réussis à l'éjecter de mon esprit.

Mais il était trop tard, il avait vu. Il nous avait vus, Nott et moi, sur ce lit dans la salle sur demande.

J'étais embarrassé, ma sexualité ne faisait pas encore la une de la gazette, donc peu de gens étaient au courant. Allait-il étaler cette partie de ma vie au grand jour ? Je restais là, sur ce canapé, sans rien dire, à attendre sa réaction.

Le silence s'éternisa, il semblait avoir oublié que j'étais là. Je me relevai discrètement et me dirigeai vers la porte pour partir quand j'entendis :

-Si vous désirez que cette information reste secrète, vous devez cesser cette comédie.

Je me figeai. Il me demandait de lui rendre ma haine contre son silence. Sauf que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de haine envers lui, une grande animosité oui, mais pas de haine, je l'avais compris en jouant à ce jeu avec lui. En plus je m'étais agréablement habitué à être aimable avec lui, j'en ressentais une sensation de calme que je n'avais pas avant.

J'ouvris la porte et dis avant d'avancer dans le couloir :

-D'accord, j'essaierai professeur. Bonne s...

Je laissai les mots en suspens, sachant que je ne devais plus lui dire ce genre de phrase dorénavant. Je fermai la porte et partis en courant vers mon dortoir. Je ne voulais pas aller dans la grande salle, je n'avais plus faim.

**POV Severus**

Trois jours depuis cette découverte, trois jours et rien n'avait changé. Se moquait-il de moi ?

Bon, je devais dire que j'avais pensé à tort que ma menace porterait ses fruits, mais je savais depuis le début que jamais je n'aurais ébruité cette information. J'avais tous les défauts du monde d'après certains, mais je n'avais pas celui-là. La vie privée de Potter restait sa vie privée.

Je devais réfléchir à un plan pour qu'il me rende, ou plutôt, m'offre sa haine. Comme avant ! Je soufflai et quand j'eus trouvé, je repris attention à mon cours, celui où j'avais donné une interrogation écrite à ceux de quatrième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ensuite, j'avais les sixièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor et j'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais agi normalement à l'arrivée des élèves et à présent, je faisais le tour des groupes pour observer comment certains réussissaient leurs sorts et non l'inverse. Avoir eu un an de cours avec l'autre guimauve sur pattes ne les avaient pas aidés.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur du groupe que formaient Potter et ses amis Weasley, Granger et Londubat, sans attendre, je me plaçai derrière le dos du jeune impudent qui me mettait les nerfs à vif. Je collai bien mon corps au sien et murmurai à son oreille, de manière à ce que tout le monde entende bien :

-Plus léger le mouvement de poignet Potter... comme ceci plutôt.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, celle qui tenait sa baguette et refis le sort, qui, je devais l'avouer, avait été lancé avec brio juste avant mon intervention.

**POV Harry**

Nous étions en groupe avec Ron, Mione et Neville pour ce cours. Nous devions lancer l'Incarcerem. Je l'avais réussi déjà trois fois sur Ron. J'allai le relancer quand Snape arriva derrière moi. Il s'était collé à moi et je pus sentir son torse contre mon dos. Il me parla... gentiment ? Et posa sa main sur la mienne pour refaire le mouvement de poignet adéquat.

Au lieu de m'emporter et de le repousser comme je l'aurais fait il y a un mois, je me sentis rougir. Je percevais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et mon cerveau refusait de me laisser m'éloigner. Quand il se recula et que son torse ne me touchait plus, j'eus vaguement la sensation d'un grand froid m'envahissant. Mais ce fut tellement bref que j'eus l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

**POV Severus**

Je devais retenir le sourire qui voulait à tout prix sortir. Je n'étais pas sans intelligence et Potter avait été plus que surpris de mon geste, la preuve, il n'avait rien fait pour s'éloigner.

Et j'allais appuyer là-dessus pour qu'il recommence à me haïr. Il le devait ! Pour mon bien mental mais aussi pour mon rôle. C'était bien connu que Severus Snape détestait Potter et que ce dernier me détestait.

Après ce commencement de mon plan plus que Serpentard, je continuai mon cours, sans jamais refaire le même geste que j'avais eu envers Potter avec un autre élève. Je pus voir que mon filleul en était blessé mais je ne pouvais décemment pas... me comporter avec lui de la sorte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je mangeai avec entrain, ayant retrouvé un peu de ma bonne humeur depuis le cours que j'avais eu avec Potter. Et je devais avouer que de le voir comme ça, le regard dans le vide à sa table pour manger son repas du soir me donnait envie de crier victoire.

J'étais sûr qu'en le perturbant de la sorte, il allait recommencer à me haïr. J'étais un vieux croûton, sans aucune beauté, j'avais les cheveux gras, j'étais, ou plutôt, avait été un mangemort. Toutes les cartes étaient de mon côté pour qu'il soit dégoûté par moi et que ce sentiment grandisse en haine quand je l'aurais rendu fou.

En plus, maintenant que je savais qu'il était du même bord, je devais avouer que j'avais déjà des tas d'idées pour le faire... sortir de ses gonds !

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda Albus.

-Hum, j'ai enfin mis de côté mon mépris pour Potter... et je me sens plus léger, mentis-je sans honte.

-Bravo mon garçon ! J'en suis heureux... justement, j'aurais voulu vous demander...

-Albus, puis-je vous parler un instant ? Demanda Sinistra, me sauvant d'un énième service à rendre à mon mentor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Depuis deux semaines, je faisais tout pour qu'il recommence à me haïr de nouveau, et rien.

Quand il me voyait, il gardait cette politesse qui me donnait envie de vomir et il évitait mon regard. Celui qui lui montrait tout mon agacement.

Ce petit avorton osait me narguer et jouer de moi. Mais tout ceci allait cesser. J'allais passer à la vitesse supérieure et même si une immense voix dans mon cerveau me criait que je risquais beaucoup, que mon plan était dangereux, je ne pouvais occulter que c'était là ma dernière chance.

Je devais à tout prix recevoir sa haine, elle m'était destinée depuis cette erreur monumentale, celle où j'avais dévoilé cette maudite prophétie à mon Maître du moment. Potter devait m'exécrer et plus encore, et non me souhaiter de passer une bonne soirée et me demander si j'avais bien dormi.

En plus, je pouvais voir certains élèves en rire et je devais vraiment me retenir de ne pas leur lancer un sort de mon cru pour qu'ils reprennent leur peur envers moi.

Puis, je devais aussi avouer que je n'en dormais plus, je devenais fou. Comment faire autrement. Avant, je me levais avec en tête les points que j'enlèverais à ce maudit Potter et à ses amis. J'avais cette joie dans mon quotidien de voir leurs regards remplis des plus vils sentiments à mon égard, et tout ce que je récoltais à présent était des sourires, des coups d'œil remplis de pitié ou de moqueries.

Cela devait cesser ! Et pas plus tard que ce soir. J'avais réussi, encore grâce à mon filleul, à coller Potter en retenue, celle-ci allait se passer dans mon bureau... et foi de Snape, Potter allait partir d'ici en me détestant encore plus qu'avant.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. De toute manière, quand je pose une question ici, personne n'y réponds ! (^-^). J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A mardi soir prochain !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et bien voilà, vous avez lu le chap n°2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas moi, quand je pense que ça devait être un OS et qu'on a déjà écrit plus de 242 pages, mdr ! J'espère que mon Harry vous plait lui aussi. A mardi prochain pour cette fic et à dimanche pour « la vérité par les mots ».

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :** Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Situation :** Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres :** Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication :** Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Particularité :** Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver encore une fois ! Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce chapitre réponde à quelques unes de vos questions ! Bonne Lecture (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et bien voilà le troisième chap ^^ Je pense que certains d'entre vous vont être surpris quand je relis vos premières reviews, lol. Bien, sur ce je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Eileen19 :** Merci pour ta review, elle nous fait plaisir. Voilà le prochain chapitre, tu vas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur leur relation.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

**POV Harry**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Snape avait changé d'attitude envers moi. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. En attendant, s'il agissait comme ça en espérant que je le haïsse, il se trompait de façon de faire. Car à mon grand désarroi, à chaque contact physique qu'il provoquait, je ressentais des frissons et une chaleur au ventre m'envahir. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de constater que mon corps réagissait au sien. Je commençais à le désirer. Tout ça n'était qu'une lubie de mes hormones, j'en étais sûr, mais cette sensation que j'avais à ce moment là me faisait éprouver un bien-être.

Je n'avais toujours pas changé ma façon de m'adresser à lui. Et j'étais étonné que mon secret le soit encore. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui rendre cette « haine » comme il me l'avait demandé. J'avais bien essayé, mais à chaque fois ça me rendait morose.

Je me surprenais même par moment à ne plus épier Malfoy, mais lui, sur la carte des maraudeurs. Je pouvais même dire quels étaient les soirs où il avait été rejoindre Voldemort cette semaine. Son nom s'effaçant de la carte quand il quittait Poudlard.

Mais en cet instant, je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Je devais le rejoindre dans son bureau pour l'heure de retenue dont j'avais hérité à cause de Malfoy.

Arrivé devant la porte, je frappai trois coups brefs et attendis qu'il m'autorise à entrer.

-Entrez !

J'ouvris et m'avançai.

-Bonsoir Professeur. Que dois-je faire ?

-Asseyez-vous, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et oh, fermez aussi la porte, je vous prie.

Je m'exécutai et une fois assis, attendis patiemment qu'il me dise ce que je devais faire pour cette retenue.

-Alors Potter, toujours pas décidé à arrêter cette mascarade ? Me demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Ce n'est pas une mascarade Professeur.

-Hum... intéressant, entendis-je venir de mon dos.

-Professeur, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ranger les potions qui sont sur ce meuble ?

Je commençai à avoir chaud de le savoir si près de moi. Il fallait que je remette un peu de distance entre nous si je ne voulais pas être en ébullition.

-Non Potter, suivez-moi !

**POV Severus**

Je n'attendis pas son accord et marchai vers la porte qui séparait mon bureau de mes appartements et sans penser une seconde que je devrais plutôt faire marche arrière et oublier mon plan, je pénétrai dans mon salon.

Quand Potter fut entré à son tour, je fermai la porte et l'enjoignis à me suivre. Je verrouillai ensuite l'entrée de mes appartements et marchai vers la porte au fond à gauche, celle qui menait à ma chambre.

J'avais déjà envie de me réjouir de sa réaction face à ma demande des plus saugrenues.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je me plaçai sur le côté pour le faire rentrer avant moi. Je vis bien son petit mouvement de recul mais je ne le laissai pas faire machine arrière maintenant. Je devais aller au bout des choses. Je le poussai donc en plaçant ma main dans son dos et une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre, je lui dis en le poussant vers le centre de la pièce :

-Déshabillez-vous...

-Que je me déshabille ? Vous allez bien professeur ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui parfaitement Potter. Votre tâche pour cette retenue est de refaire cette scène si intime que vous avez eue avec Nott... mais avec moi.

J'attendais avec impatience LA réaction mais... elle ne fut pas celle que je croyais.

**POV Harry**

Je le suivis et arrivai dans son salon. Le souvenir de mon premier, et dernier, passage dans cette pièce me revint en mémoire. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il m'emmenait de nouveau dans ses appartements et pourquoi il jetait un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers une autre porte et se plaça de côté pour me faire comprendre que je devais entrer dans cette pièce. J'hésitai à y aller, je fis un pas en arrière, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus et j'y pénétrai, poussé par sa main dans mon dos. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir qu'il m'avait fait entrer dans sa chambre. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut son ordre :

-Déshabillez-vous...

-Que je me déshabille ? Vous allez bien professeur ?

J'étais perplexe et je me demandais s'il allait bien.

-Oui parfaitement Potter. Votre tâche pour cette retenue, est de refaire cette scène si intime que vous avez eue avec Nott... mais avec moi.

Je pouvais dire que j'étais surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les hommes. Mais je saisis l'occasion de me défaire de ce désir que j'avais pour lui. Je commençai donc à défaire ma robe en lui disant :

-Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Je n'osai pas le regarder et je continuai de me dévêtir. De ce fait, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait de son côté. J'étais quand même intimidé et stressé. On ne couche pas tous les jours avec son professeur, en plus il devait avoir plus d'expérience que moi.

**POV Severus**

Je le voyais se dévêtir comme si ce que je venais de lui demander était tout à fait normal. Et pour une des rares fois dans ma vie, je fus incapable de bouger ou dire quoique ce soit. J'étais impuissant à le voir, là, légèrement tremblant ôter sa robe, puis sa chemise, son pantalon…

Je déglutis malgré moi à la vue de son boxer, déformé par... un début d'érection. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ne devait pas m'obéir mais me haïr nom d'un chaudron !

Reprenant enfin la direction de mon corps, je lâchai :

-Potter, cessez donc de vous dévêtir, dis-je juste à temps vu qu'il baissait déjà l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

-Vous ne voulez plus ? Mon... mon corps vous répugne ? C'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

-Pardon ? Dis-je incrédule.

-Vous ne voulez plus reproduire ce que vous avez vu dans mon souvenir. Je comprends, je ne suis pas attirant.

Je me ruai vers lui et lui pris le bras, le serrant de toutes mes forces. J'ancrai mon visage au sien et lui crachai :

-Cessez de jouer avec moi Potter ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas répugnant. Et puis, rhabillez-vous ! Vous ne deviez pas m'obéir... Par contre, dis-je en le rapprochant de moi, je veux votre haine Potter et tout de suite !

Il se dégagea de ma poigne sur son bras, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit et baissa la tête avant de me dire :

-Ma haine...Vous ne voulez que ma haine ! Et bien désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'en éprouve pas pour vous. Je n'en ai jamais réellement éprouvé. Je vous ai maudit, détesté et tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas haï comme je hais Voldemort. Je dois admettre qu'arrêter de vous détester et être aimable avec vous n'était qu'un jeu au départ, qui a été plus facile que ce que je pensais à mettre en place. Je dirais même que depuis que je ne me bats plus avec vous, je me sens mieux. Et le fait que vous veniez de vous amuser à m'humilier ne changera pas mon état d'esprit. Je ne redeviendrai pas le Potter que vous espérez !

-Vous humilier ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes ici pour être humilié par moi ? Ne soyez pas stupide Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes ici pour retrouver votre haine envers moi, tout simplement. J'en ai besoin... il me la faut, murmurai-je sur la fin, perdant mon regard sur le mur derrière lui.

Je prenais conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il ne m'avait jamais haï. Il ne pouvait pas ! Je devais... ou plutôt il devait me faire don de cette haine pour que je puisse continuer à me lever chaque matin. J'avais tué sa mère et son père, j'avais... je méritais sa haine et celles des autres. Mais encore plus la sienne.

-J'ai besoin de votre haine pour vivre, laissai-je échapper tout haut.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin que je vous haïsse pour vivre ?

-Parce que je l'ai tuée, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

**POV Harry**

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il me parlait et voyant pour la première fois une expression de tristesse sur son visage, je me levai et m'approchai de lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il fut assis, je me mis à sa hauteur, face à lui, et je lui demandai :

-Qui avez-vous tué ?

-Votre mère, avoua-t-il.

Je restai sans rien dire, le fixant dans les yeux, pendant un bon moment. Mes pensées tournaient à toute vitesse. Je revis mes parents, la maison de Godric's Hollow après leur mort. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tué mes parents, c'était Voldemort qui l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Serait-ce en fait ça le problème d'entente entre lui et moi, et non ma ressemblance avec mon père ?

-Non professeur. Vous ne l'avez pas tuée.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à part ça. Mais il fallait que je l'aide à déculpabiliser.

-Vous lui ressemblez... elle aussi m'aurait dit la même chose. Vous avez même ses yeux, me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Mais la vérité est là Potter. J'ai tué ma Lily par jalousie... je l'ai tuée parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas choisi. Et je ne peux me haïr suffisamment pour ça. J'ai besoin de vous, de votre haine. J'ai besoin de voir dans vos yeux, ceux de votre mère, ce sentiment pour ma personne.

-Vous vous trompez. Je connais l'histoire de la prophétie qui a coûtée la vie à mes parents, Dumbledore me l'a racontée. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'elle les concernait. Elle aurait pu être pour les Londubat, mais elle était pour les Potter. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir. Je sais aussi que vous lui avez demandé d'épargner ma mère. Arrêtez de vous blâmer, ce n'est pas vous qui avez lancé ce sort. Et vous en vouloir toute votre vie ne changera pas ce qui est arrivé.

-Vous savez ? Et vous êtes là... à me dire... me dire que tout cela n'est pas ma faute ? Cela est impossible, je suis le seul fautif. Je devrais mourir pour avoir fait cela, mais je suis encore utile... Partez Potter.

Je ne voulais pas bouger. Nous venions enfin de crever l'abcès qui le rongeait et je ne voulais pas le laisser alors que tout n'avait pas encore été dit. De voir qu'il refusait encore d'admettre, après ce que je venais de lui dire, qu'il n'était pas le fautif me confirma que je devais rester, j'en avais même besoin. Je me sentais plus proche de lui après ces paroles.

Je l'observais, il avait laissé tomber le masque froid qu'il arborait d'ordinaire, ses yeux reflétant l'expression de ses sentiments. Il avait l'air malheureux, perdu. Je voyais toute une palette d'émotions passer dans son regard. J'étais touché par ce que je voyais. Cet homme si solide en apparence, était un être meurtri qui se sentait responsable d'un acte qui n'était pas le sien.

Sans réfléchir à mon geste, je me redressai, posai ma main sur sa joue et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**POV Severus**

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'en voulais et en même temps, les mots de Potter s'immisçaient en moi. Je ne voulais pas les écouter, les croire, les assimiler. Je savais qu'elle était morte par ma faute, que James Potter était mort ... cet homme qui malgré tout m'avait sauvé la vie face à Lupin, changé en loup garou.

Et ces deux êtres étaient morts par ma faute, par mon aveuglement, par ma jalousie et ma détresse.

Lily avait été le seul point positif dans ma vie et elle en était sortie par ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'insulter, et plus que tout, je n'aurais jamais dû l'aimer. Je ne méritais rien. Mon père avait raison et même ma mère m'avait abandonné pour la mort. Mort que je souhaitais de plus en plus, mais je devais attendre mon heure.

J'avais une mission, un rôle à jouer et je le mènerais à bien, quelques soit les compromis que je devais faire, les choses que je devais mettre de côté.

Mais toutes ces pensées partirent en fumée quand je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma bouche. Je rouvris mes yeux pour tomber sur deux émeraudes. Mon cerveau n'enregistra que ça et tout en gardant mon regard ancré à celui qui me fixait, j'ouvris mes lèvres et accueillis une langue tiède. Ma Lily me pardonnait et m'embrassait.

Étais-je finalement devant cette salle commune, avais-je pris mon courage à deux mains pour l'embrasser ? Toutes ces années n'avaient-elles été qu'une pensée cauchemardesque ?

Mes espoirs disparurent quand je sentis un corps s'asseoir sur le mien, et malgré le brouillard qui prenait petit à petit part de mon cerveau, je pus en conclure, à la dureté qui était contre mon bas-ventre, que ce corps n'était pas celui de ma Lily. Je me reculai donc et analysai la situation.

J'étais dans mes appartements, avec semble-t-il un Potter à moitié nu, assis sur moi, le regard brillant, la bouche entrouverte. Je me sentis... incapable de prononcer un mot et je ne pus que balbutier :

-Po... Potter... mais... que... que... fai... faites-vous...

-Je ... je, désolé, je… suis... emporté... par... désir, me répondit-il en bafouillant.

-Désir ? Répétai-je reprenant contenance.

-Et bien euh...Je suis obligé de répondre ?

Étais-je dans une autre dimension ? Certainement, car me retrouver assis sur mon lit, avec l'élu sur moi, les joues rougies et le sexe encore tendu devait être quelque chose que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais dû vivre dans ma réalité.

Incapable de parler sans gémir face au mal de tête qui me tiraillait, je fis un signe affirmatif de ma tête.

-En fait, pour tout vous avouer, je vous, hum… désire depuis quelques jours. Et là, vous voyant si triste, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous embrasser pour vous rassurer. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Vous me désirez ? Moi, le bâtard graisseux, l'assassin de votre mère, la chauve-souris des cachots. Un homme qui pourrait être votre père. Avez-vous toute votre tête Potter ?

-Oui. Je vous désire, vous, le sang-mêlé qui trichez avec vos cheveux soi-disant gras, celui qui n'a PAS tué ma mère, l'homme solitaire des cachots, l'homme dont je me moque de son âge. Oui j'ai toute ma tête et je confirme mes dires.

-Tricher avec mes cheveux ? Que voulez-vous dire par là !

-A force de ranger vos potions pendant mes retenues, j'ai découvert votre réserve. Je ne connaissais pas cette potion, alors je me suis renseigné à son sujet. Et qui dans cette école, à part vous, a les cheveux aussi gras ? Personne ! J'en ai donc conclu que c'est vous qui faites usage de cette potion pour tricher sur leur aspect. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ce que vous pensez.

-Votre sexe tendu contre mon bas-ventre me montre que vous êtes un idiot Potter. Vous... ma vue vous excite. Et puis, si vous divulguez quoi que ce soit à vos amis ou autres au sujet de cette potion, je vous étripe et vous torture jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, menaçai-je.

**POV Harry**

Ah oui ? J'étais un idiot ? Voulant lui prouver que je ne l'étais pas, je le fis s'allonger pour me retrouver sur lui. J'attrapai de nouveau ses lèvres au passage et commençai à frotter mon bassin au sien. Je relâchai sa bouche et lui dis tout en continuant mes mouvements :

-Depuis le temps que je suis au courant pour cette potion et que personne ne l'a appris, vous ne pensez pas que vous pouvez me faire confiance ?

Je ne le laissai pas répondre et l'embrassai de nouveau. Il se laissa faire et répondit même à mon baiser. Comprenant là qu'il n'était peut-être pas contre en fin de compte, je commençai à défaire les boutons de sa robe. Mon désir devint plus grand, comme un gouffre qu'il fallait que je remplisse. Je me hâtai de lui enlever ses vêtements.

Une fois son torse libéré de ces bouts de tissus gênant, je laissai ma langue y descendre. Il ne me rejetait toujours pas. Je le léchai, le mordillai, le goût de sa peau se propageant dans mon palais. J'étais emporté par son odeur et son goût. Je pouvais aussi sentir son sexe réagir à mes attentions.

En voulant plus, je me redressai pour pouvoir accéder à la ceinture de son pantalon. Quand je posai les mains sur la boucle, je le regardai et pus déceler dans son regard une lueur de défi. S'il croyait que je n'allais pas aller jusqu'au bout, il se trompait.

Je lui prouvai que je n'allais pas me défiler. J'ouvris sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon et le fis descendre légèrement. Juste assez pour pouvoir accéder en toute liberté à l'objet de ma convoitise malgré la barrière du boxer.

Lâchant son regard, je baissai la tête et posai mes lèvres sur la bosse que me cachait encore ce maudit bout de tissu.

**POV Severus**

Dés qu'il m'avait embrassé, j'avais eu la brillante idée de le laisser s'amuser, voulant voir jusqu'où il allait jouer la comédie. J'avais dès lors répondu à son baiser, jouant de ma langue avec la sienne.

Une petite voix dans mon cerveau criait que je ne pouvais pas, qu'il était un de mes élèves, mais attendre et me rendre compte que j'avais raison était plus important. Je ressentais le besoin de prouver à Potter que j'avais raison et pour ça, je devais jouer les réceptif.

Et je l'étais, bien malgré moi. Je pouvais sentir mon sexe se dresser dans mon sous-vêtement, face à sa bouche sur mon torse, me léchant et me mordillant. Je devais malheureusement avouer qu'il était assez doué pour faire monter le plaisir. Rares étaient mes amants qui avaient su me donner envie avec de simples effleurements comme Potter le faisait en cet instant.

Puis, quand il sépara sa bouche de la peau si brûlante de mon torse et qu'il posa ses mains sur la boucle de ma ceinture, j'eus peine à retenir un sourire de contentement. Il allait obligatoirement faire demi-tour.

Mais à l'instant où sa tête se redressa et que son regard croisa le mien, je ne pus me retenir de lui envoyer un regard de défi. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Ce gamin avait trouvé son maître et je ne me laisserais...

Que... mais...

Cet idiot venait de baisser mon pantalon, et maintenant posait sa bouche sur la bosse qui déformait mon boxer. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir face à ce geste.

Savoir que la bouche d'un homme était si près... me rendit... envieux. Là, j'avais envie de laisser les choses se faire, pour laisser pleinement ma libido s'exprimer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors, quand la bouche se sépara de moi, et après que ses mains aient descendu mon sous-vêtement, juste avant que ses doigts ne s'enroulent autour de mon érection, je dis, avec une voix plus forte que je ne le voulais :

-Arrêtez les frais tant que je peux encore me contrôler Potter. Si vous continuez, vous finirez gémissant sous mes coups de reins.

Autant lui dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'il sous-estime les conséquences de son futur geste.

-Je retire ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir. Je veux que vous me fassiez gémir dans votre lit.

Sans attendre, il enroula sa main autour de mon sexe et je fermai les yeux sous les sensations. Je n'avais pas eu d'amant depuis au moins deux ans et sentir une main à cet endroit allait me faire perdre la tête. Quand il commença à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, je gémis.

Pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable, là, le sexe dans les mains d'un élève. J'aurais dû le repousser, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Ne voulant pas être celui qui subissait, en ayant horreur, je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur une vue des plus... excitantes.

Potter avait la tête penchée, le regard fermé, la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle était rapide... comme s'il s'attendait presque à ce que je lui saute dessus comme un sauvage.

Je bougeai des hanches et eus ce que je voulais. Il me regarda et, me redressant, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Je le soulevai et d'un mouvement rapide, lui volant une plainte par la même occasion, je le plaçai sur le dos.

Je me mis au-dessus de lui et sans attendre, je déchirai le tissu qui emprisonnait son sexe. Je faillis le prendre en bouche mais cela aurait été pareil que de me rabaisser. Alors je vins voler sa bouche et ma main partit flatter ses cuisses. Je me détachai de lui, me hâtai de me dévêtir puis je lui dis, ma bouche allant dans son cou :

-Dernière chance Potter. Partez et rien de ce qui vient de se passer ne sera divulgué.

Je voulais à tout prix qu'il reste pour me fondre en lui, le pénétrer comme j'avais vu Nott le faire, entendre ses gémissements si...

-Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, me coupa t-il dans mes pensées.

-Soit, dis-je sèchement, voulant lui faire croire que j'aurais souhaité l'inverse.

Je me redressai ensuite et me soutins sur un bras. Je suçai trois doigts en laissant mon regard fixé dans ses yeux qui me firent mal. Ils étaient si identiques à ceux de Lily...

Une fois mes doigts lubrifiés au maximum, je m'installai mieux entre ses jambes, plaçai ces dernières sur mes épaules, me donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son intimité que j'allais bientôt cajoler et remplir.

Mes doigts partirent vers son antre, et mon index traça le contour de son anus. Il trembla, et sans attendre je le pénétrai d'un premier doigt. Il était chaud, exquis. Étroit à souhait.

Un débutant, un novice qui s'offrait à moi sans pudeur, vu la manière dont il écartait encore plus ses jambes.

**POV Harry**

Avais-je fait le bon choix alors qu'il m'avait laissé deux chances de partir ? Était-ce une bonne idée de combler ce désir que j'avais de lui ? J'avais déjà fait cette erreur avec Nott. Il me désirait et me l'avait montré. Et quand j'avais enfin cédé, le voulant moi aussi, j'avais malheureusement pu constater le lendemain que je n'avais été qu'un « coup d'un soir ».

Tous les désirs n'étaient peut-être pas bons à combler.

Je ne pus tergiverser plus longtemps, pris d'un besoin de le sentir plus en moi alors qu'il venait de me pénétrer d'un doigt. J'écartais un peu plus les jambes, en réclamant ainsi plus.

Il avait dû comprendre ma demande, car un deuxième doigt prit place en moi. Si je n'avais rien ressenti pour le premier, là je pouvais sentir un tiraillement désagréable et je laissais passer un râle de gêne. Snape, en entendant ce son, posa son autre main sur mon sexe et fit quelques mouvements.

Ce contact avait fait remonter un frisson tout le long de mon échine, je me concentrai donc sur cette sensation et sur sa main sur moi, oubliant tout le reste. Mais quand il me pénétra d'un troisième doigt, je ne pus retenir une plainte. Le plaisir laissant place à la douleur. Il s'activa plus sur mon membre, tout en continuant de me préparer. J'essayai de me détendre un maximum, me focalisant sur sa main qui me masturbait.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le plaisir revint et effaça la douleur. J'entamai même des mouvements de hanches pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il me fouillait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et quand il buta sur un point à l'intérieur de mon intimité, je ne pus empêcher un cri de passer mes lèvres.

Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je n'avais pas ressenti ça avec Nott. C'était bon, tellement... quand il répéta son geste je lui criai :

-Encore !

Il s'exécuta trois fois et retira ses doigts. Je râlai et lui ordonnai, en me rendant compte trop tard que je l'avais tutoyé :

-Viens, maintenant !

**POV Severus**

Que croyait-il que j'allais faire ?

Et puis, de quel droit me tutoyait-il ? Ce n'était pas parce que j'allais coucher avec lui qu'il pouvait faire preuve de familiarité.

Faisant abstraction de ça, je plaçai mon gland à son entrée et serrant les dents, je le pénétrai de moitié. Il était un peu tendu et je dus lui prodiguer quelques va-et-vient sur son sexe pour qu'il se détende. Je le pénétrai alors jusqu'à la garde et avant de bouger, je sifflai :

-Ce sera « vous », pour vous Potter ! Aucune familiarité.

-Comme vous voulez, mais activez-vous !

Je sortis d'un coup et revins en lui. Avec force et profondeur. Je sus que j'avais touché une énième fois sa glande car il cria, en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne pus que sourire et lui dis, en refaisant le même geste :

-Ceci est votre prostate, source de plaisir.

Il grogna et mordit ensuite sa lèvre. Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder plus sur son visage et fixai mon regard sur mon sexe. Je commençai un lent v va-et-vient, profitant de sentir ses chairs chaudes et étroites m'entourer. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure face aux sensations.

Mon bassin bougeait, lentement, avec des mouvements amples. De temps en temps, je touchais la prostate de mon amant d'un soir, mais cela n'était pas mon but premier.

Je me sentais... transpercé de millier de pointes enduites de potion de plaisir. Mon dos se couvrait de sueur et mes testicules devenaient en manque de caresses. J'avais toujours été sensible sur cette zone et le fait de taper les fesses de Potter avec n'arrangeait rien.

Quand je pus sentir qu'un feu se propageait dans le bas de mes reins, je m'activai, augmentant la cadence. Les gémissements de plus en plus inhibés de ce corps sous moi me portant plus loin dans ma fougue.

J'avais envie de le pilonner avec brutalité mais je me contenais. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, étant encore jeune. L'ignorance de sa prostate me démontrait qu'il n'avait quasiment pas d'expérience, mais qu'en plus de ça, il avait eu affaire à un empoté.

Puis, réfléchissant à ce fait, je me dis que je pouvais lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai homme, avec la passion, le plaisir sauvage... l'ardeur des mouvements de hanches.

Je retirai alors ses jambes et recouvrai son corps du mien. Il l'entoura mes hanches de ses jambes automatiquement et quand ses pieds tapèrent dans mon dos, je lui donnai un coup de rein brutal, tapant de plein fouet dans sa glande du plaisir.

Je pus aussi sentir que le corps de Potter était brûlant, moite de sueur et qu'il dégageait une odeur... pas désagréable du tout. Sans pouvoir me retenir, tout en commençant un va-et-vient soutenu, je glissai ma bouche dans son cou où je pus percevoir la vitesse de son pouls.

Nos corps claquaient, le mien se fondait en lui. Mes cheveux retombaient autour de nos visages et quand je sentis une bouche sur ma mâchoire, tentant d'atteindre le mienne, je remontai pour lui en offrir le chemin.

Une langue avide pénétra ma bouche, tout comme mon membre pénétrait ce corps si accueillant. L'ardeur de mes coups de reins fut redoublée et je dus poser mes mains autour de son visage pour savoir tenir la cadence.

Il remonta son visage, pour ne pas quitter ma bouche et je ne pus que sourire. Il était gourmant, ses mouvements de hanches me le prouvaient, ses cris, ceux qui mouraient dans ma bouche, ne pouvaient me tromper.

Je l'amenai vers les portes du plaisir, celui qui selon tout vraisemblance, il n'avait pas atteint avec Nott. Sentant bientôt le plaisir ultime arriver, je détachai ma bouche de la sienne et ancrai mes yeux aux siens. J'y vis ce que je ne n'aurais pas du voir. Ce que je voyais rarement chez mes amants de passage. J'y vis le plaisir brut, l'abandon.

J'accélérai alors une fois encore mes mouvements de pénétration. Et avec une petite difficulté, car je n'avais plus réellement fait ça depuis longtemps, j'allai masturber son érection qui devait être douloureuse. Il cria et vint mordre mon épaule.

Ce geste propulsa des décharges dans tout mon corps et je me retirai de lui pour revenir avec force. Il hurla et ce son me donna des ailes.

Je le refis, encore et encore, tout en passant mon pouce sur son gland. Quand je sentis cette semence chaude, et ses chairs se resserrer autour de mon sexe, je donnai mes derrières forces pour aller le plus loin en lui.

Après quatre pénétrations, je me vidai en plusieurs jets et m'affalai sur lui, vidé dans tous les sens du terme.

**POV Harry**

Alors qu'il était avachi sur moi, je pensais à ce que je venais de vivre. C'était... je ne trouvais pas de mots pour le décrire. La seule et unique fois où Nott et moi avions couché ensemble, je n'avais rien ressenti de tel. Là j'avais eu une déferlante de sensations, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il m'avait transporté dans un univers de plaisir que je ne connaissais pas.

J'avais, bien sûr, tout d'abord sentis la douleur. Puis le contact de sa main sur moi m'avait électrisé, laissant mon corps parcouru de frissons. J'avais été avide de ses caresses, pris par le plaisir. Quand il avait touché ce point en moi que je ne connaissais pas, je m'étais senti ivre de ravissement. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus déconcerté était la sensation d'être entier quand il m'avait enfin pénétré.

Pendant qu'il me pilonnait de ses coups de reins, un plaisir brut avait pris place en moi, m'abandonnant corps et âme à son traitement. J'étais dans un état de jouissance absolu. Et quand l'orgasme s'était emparé de moi, j'avais eu l'impression d'être dans un état semi-comateux.

Alors que je sentis sa respiration se calmer, j'amorçai un geste pour l'entourer de mes bras, mais il me stoppa dans mon élan en disant :

-Ne faites surtout pas ce que je pense que vous allez faire.

Je laissai retomber mes bras et attendis. Je n'osai plus bouger. Et il ne se déplaçait pas non plus, me laissant prisonnier de son corps. Je m'aventurai quand même à lui demander :

-Et maintenant ?

-Fermez-là et profitez Potter. Et puis, ayez pitié pour celui qui a fait tout le travail et cessez de geindre. Fermez-là, ne bougez plus et foutez-moi la paix.

Je ne me plaignis pas de la situation et me tus, bien au contraire j'en profitai. Étrangement, je me sentais bien, là, sous son corps. Comme à ma place. C'était étrange et nouveau pour moi comme sentiment. Mais je ne m'y attardai pas et me laissai gagner par le sommeil.

**POV Severus**

J'avais été... très dur avec lui mais j'avais voulu qu'il se la ferme. J'étais bien moi, là, sur lui. Encore dans les limbes de mon plaisir récent. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais même si plus que rarement, je couchais deux fois avec la même personne, je ne les mettais pas hors de mon lit illico presto pour autant. Et j'avais senti que Potter voulait fuir.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était mon moment, il ne pouvait pas me le gâcher. Je fis donc comme si c'était normal et me laissai aller. Sa respiration me berçait et le mouvement de son ventre sous moi me comblait de joie.

Dans ces moments là, je me sentais… vivant. Comme si, de part le fait qu'une personne était aussi proche de moi, la vie prenait un autre sens, une importance. J'avais l'impression d'être important juste pour moi, et pas pour mes dons en potions, ou mon rôle d'espion. J'étais juste Severus.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le sommeil gagne mon amant. Cela était très… bizarre d'appeler Potter de cette manière mais c'était la vérité. Cette nuit, il avait été mon amant. Un bon amant. Il m'avait fait prendre beaucoup de plaisir. A n'en pas douter. Et d'après ses cris, lui aussi en avait pris.

Quand je fus sûr et certain qu'il dormait, je me déplaçai sur le côté et sans attendre, je changeai sa position pour qu'il me fasse face. Je passai un bras autour de sa hanche et le rapprochai de moi.

Cette attitude était légèrement Poufsouffle, mais c'était les rares moments dans ma vie où je laissai les préjugés sur les différentes maisons et caractères pour juste vivre l'instant présent.

Je pus enfin fermer mes yeux, et accueillir le sommeil avec un léger sourire.

Cette nuit, je ne serais pas seul.

* * *

**Voilà, le troisième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Alors, comme vous avez pu le constater, les choses ont avancé. Quoi dire d'autre ? A part à Mardi soir prochain et peut-être à très vite dans votre review ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Vous avez été étonnés ? J'en ai vu qui croyaient que Snape était déjà amoureux et qu'il avait fait une boulette dans le 1er chapitre. Et bien non, rien de tout ça, lol. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :** Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Situation :** Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres :** Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication :** Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Particularité :** Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Hello, Helli ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver une fois encore pour cette fanfiction ! Je souhaite vous remercier une fois de plus ici pour les reviews que nous recevons ! Elles me font plaisir, comme à Emmoirel ! Mis à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (^-^) Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou tous le monde. On est quel jour ? Ah oui, on est mardi, lol, donc voilà le new chapter -) Bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

* * *

**Réponses reviews anonyme des chapitres 1 et 2 :**

**Nirhya :** Merci pour tes reviews tout d'abord, elles nous font très plaisir. Nous tenons tout ensuite à te corriger sur un point. Nous ne sommes que deux à co-écrire cette fanfiction. Et ayant toutes les deux, deux mains, cela en fait quatre au total, lol. Ravies aussi que tu ne trouves pas Severus OOC, même si en définitive, il l'est, vue que ce n'est pas celui de JKR à proprement parlé. Ensuite, pour être plus précises, nous sommes heureuses que tu aimes notre histoire, avec son début et ses personnages. Le temps écoulés et les ellipses écrites. Nous espérons de tout cœur que la suite te plaira. A très vite peut-être et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je commençai à m'éveiller, mais ne bougeai pas et n'ouvris pas les yeux non plus. Savourant ce réveil où pour une fois je sentis que j'avais bien dormi. J'avais dormi d'une traite, n'étant réveillé par aucun cauchemar. Je me posai quand même une question, depuis quand mon lit bougeait sur le rythme d'une respiration ? Et depuis quand était-il si confortable ?

Les souvenirs de la veille me revenant en mémoire en même temps, j'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte de ma position. Snape était allongé sur le dos, son bras autour de mon dos. Moi j'étais à plat ventre, couché sur les trois quarts de son corps. Mes jambes étaient emmêlées aux siennes et mes bras l'entouraient. Je bloquai ma respiration, je n'osai plus bouger. Il avait l'air de dormir encore, je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir suite à cette nuit. Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Me détester plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ? Est ce que ça allait changer nos comportements vis à vis de l'autre ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'osai quand même tourner ma tête pour pouvoir le voir. Je la relevai lentement et la tournai, mais alors que j'allais la reposer, il bougea son bras.

J'arrêtai tout mouvement et attendis. Il ne se réveilla pas, je pus donc reposer délicatement ma tête sur son torse. Pendant que je l'observai, je repensai à ce qu'on avait fait.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par sa voix quand il se réveilla et me parla :

-Votre oreiller vous plait-il Monsieur Potter ?

N'osant pas répondre, je lui fis un timide hochement de tête affirmatif en rougissant.

-Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient courageux ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Ou alors le fait d'être près, très près même, d'un Serpentard, faisait ressortir ce côté serpentardèsque de moi. Car je ne pus que hocher de nouveau la tête en signe de négation.

-Merlin Monsieur Potter, nous n'allons pas y arriver si vous restez silencieux. Dites ou faites quelque chose nom de Salazar ! Gémit-il en posant sa main libre sur ses yeux.

Je lui fis signe que oui encore une fois, mais me repris et lui répondis :

-Désolé. Je vais partir. Vous voulez peut-être rester seul.

Alors que je commençai à bouger pour me redresser, je sentis une chose que j'avais légèrement oubliée. Je me stoppai dans mon mouvement et braquai mon regard au sien. J'étais rouge de gêne, je sentais mes joues me brûler tellement je rougissais. Mon érection matinale venait de frotter sa hanche.

**POV Severus**

Me réveiller sans être seul m'avait fait du bien. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. D'habitude, je congédiai mes amants sans aucun remords mais là, c'était un élève. Je devais prendre des gants. Sans oublier qu'au lieu de le virer de mon lit, j'avais plutôt envie de réitérer l'épisode de la veille. Mais je pouvais oublier. Potter avait sûrement réfléchi et retrouvé sa raison en dormant.

Quand il bougea pour partir, j'eus la respiration bloquée. Son sexe dur venait de se frotter contre ma hanche. J'allais profiter de cette aubaine mais à la dernière minute, deux mots me vinrent à l'esprit : érection matinale.

Je soufflai donc, retirai la main de devant mes yeux et posai mon regard sur lui. Je le vis, les joues plus que rouges. Il pouvait largement faire concurrence à sa maison. Aucun doute possible.

-Cela n'est qu'une réaction somme toute assez normale Monsieur Potter... ne soyez pas gêné. Levez-vous et partez comme vous le désiriez avant cette constatation, dis-je avec un léger reproche dans la voix

-Je le sais professeur. Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne. Et pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir d'ici, me dit-il en se recouchant à coté de moi tout en laissant un espace entre nous.

Je me plaçai sur le côté, face à lui. Comment ça, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir ? Il le devait pourtant. Il devrait même déjà être en train de se rhabiller en me hurlant dessus que je n'étais qu'une ordure qui profitait des élèves et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Moi-même, je prenais l'ampleur de la chose. Je venais de coucher avec un gamin de seize ans, pas encore majeur. Je laissai échapper alors, ne pouvant le retenir :

-Je m'excuse Potter, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller si loin.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser professeur. J'y suis aussi pour quelque chose, vous m'avez laissé le choix de tout arrêter deux fois. Choix que j'ai rejeté en toute connaissance de cause.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne regrettez pas cette nuit ?

-Non. Bien au contraire. Je croyais vous avoir dit que je vous désirais ? Et c'est encore le cas, finit-il tout bas.

Je fermai les yeux et tout en me traitant de tous les noms, ma main alla se poser sur son ventre. Je lui dis, avec une voix posée :

-Désirez-vous une autre retenue avec moi ?

-Si elles sont toutes comme la dernière, je veux bien être en retenue régulièrement, me répondit-il ses joues se colorant de nouveau.

Je fus conscient de l'embardée de mon rythme cardiaque mais je passai dessus et bougeai mon corps pour qu'il vienne surplomber celui de mon amant, sans toutefois le poser sur le sien. Je ne pus que dire, en vrillant mon regard au sien :

-La Gazette du sorcier avait raison, lors de votre cinquième année Monsieur Potter...

-A quel sujet ?

-Votre folie...

-Vous me trouvez fou de vous désirer ?

Je penchai ma tête et posai ma bouche sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, où je pus sentir un léger duvet. Je frémis et murmurai :

-Vous voyez que vous pouvez comprendre une phrase simple.

-C'est vous qui vous bornez à croire que l'intelligence me fait défaut.

-Cessez donc de parler et savourez Monsieur Potter, dis-je en enroulant ma main autour de son sexe.

Il gémit, et pendant que mes doigts habiles lui faisaient petit à petit ressentir du plaisir, ma bouche explora son cou. Sa peau à cet endroit était très douce et sentir les palpitations de son cœur me rendait extatique. J'adorais me rendre compte que je faisais autant d'effet aux hommes qui partageaient mon lit ou un autre endroit. Je me sentais plus beau, plus désirable.

Quand je sentis ses mains venir s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, je redressai la tête et n'y pouvant plus, surtout en le voyant mordiller ses lèvres, je déposai ma bouche contre la sienne.

Une fois, puis j'y revins deux à trois fois avant de la laisser et de passer ma langue pour en avoir l'entrée. Une fois fait, elle se glissa pour aller à la rencontre de sa consœur pour entamer un ballet des plus irréguliers.

Sentant, sur ma main, une goutte de son sperme sortir de son sexe, je sus que je ne devais plus attendre pour le pénétrer. Je quittai donc sa bouche, entendis un grognement de mécontentement, et lui présentai trois doigts. J'avais envie de sentir sa langue jouer avec eux, comme elle pourrait le faire avec mon sexe qui n'avait pas reçu d'attention.

**POV Harry**

Je refusai les doigts qu'il me présentait, une autre envie me prenant. Je voulais le goûter avant qu'il ne me prenne. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais là j'en ressentis le besoin. Je le repoussai délicatement à côté de moi et le fis s'allonger sur le dos. Il se laissa faire, bien que dérouté par mon geste et je m'assis sur ses cuisses. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et me penchai vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir bien m'y prendre. Je connaissais la théorie mais je n'étais jamais passé à la pratique. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, je redescendis ma tête au niveau de son sexe et commençai à le suçoter. Il se raidit quand mes lèvres l'entourèrent, mais ne me repoussa pas. Ça me mit en confiance, et je le pris plus en bouche. Quand son extrémité buta dans le fond de ma gorge, j'eus un haut-le-cœur.

Je fis un léger va-et-vient sur son membre, ce qui me permis de ne pas le reprendre aussi loin en bouche sans lui montrer ma gêne. Je fis aussi jouer ma langue sur son gland. Ce qui lui arracha un gémissement qu'il essayait de retenir.

Voyant que mon traitement ne lui déplaisait pas, je m'enhardis et le suçai franchement. Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent, je le léchai, l'aspirai, avec plus de vigueur. Il retenait difficilement ses gémissements. Mais tout se stoppa quand de sa main il me tira en arrière par les cheveux en me disant :

-Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour votre plaisir que vous cessiez et me laissiez faire.

Ne voulant pas le contredire, je le laissai reprendre les rênes. Je l'embrassai et nous fis rouler pour inverser nos positions.

**POV Severus**

Sans le savoir, il m'avait comblé plus que de raison et de plaisir. Peu d'hommes m'avaient offert cette attention.

Pour le remercier, je me fis un devoir de descendre ma bouche vers son sexe, alors que ma main, que je venais de porter à sa bouche, était en train de se faire sucer de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec mon sexe plus tôt.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je sortis ma langue et passai sur toute la longueur. Je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de la taille, tout à fait normale , de cette partie de son anatomie.

Je ne le pris pas encore entièrement en bouche, attendant de le pénétrer de mes doigts pour ça, afin de diminuer la douleur.

Une fois mes doigts lubrifiés de sa salive, je les portai à ses fesses et taquinai de ma langue son gland. Quand il gémit et monta ses hanches, consciemment ou inconsciemment, je le pénétrai d'un premier doigt tout en allant lécher ses testicules. Il couina et se contorsionna.

Je fis rejoindre très rapidement le premier doigt d'un second et pris enfin son sexe en bouche. Il était chaud et avait un goût amer mais pas dérangeant. Ma langue passa sur sa fente, pendant que je creusai mes joues pour qu'il ait plus de sensations.

Je choisis un énième gémissement de plaisir venant de sa part pour entrer mon dernier doigt. Il gémit de douleur et je mis à sucer son sexe, avec envie et efficacité. Très vite, il oublia mes doigts en lui et je pus les bouger, les rentrant et les sortant, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Quand je jugeai qu'il était prêt, je laissai son membre tranquille, retirai mes phalanges de son corps et remontai ma bouche vers la sienne, qui happa avec voracité mes lèvres.

Ne me dites pas que c'était sa première fellation ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question dans un murmure et il me répondit en vrillant son regard au mien, cessant de m'embrasser :

-On lit vraiment si facilement en moi ?

-Merlin Potter, Nott ne vous a pas rendu votre caresse ?

Quand un homme me donnait cette attention, je me faisais comme une obligation de la lui rendre. Ce que son ancien amant n'avait pas fait, de toute évidence.

Et Salazar qu'il était doué pour ce geste. Mon sexe s'en souvenait encore de cette bouche aspirante, cette langue parcourant mes centimètres avec gourmandises.

-Il n'avait rien à rendre, je ne lui ai pas fait ce que je viens de faire.

Venant juste de le pénétrer au moment où cette réponse passa la barrière de ses lèvres, je me stoppai et le dévisageai avec incrédulité.

Je devais aussi prendre sur moi pour ne pas y aller comme un bourrin, le pénétrant avec profondeur et violence. Il était aussi bon, étroit et chaud que la veille. Je soufflai pour me donner contenance et dis, la voix un peu rauque due aux sensations ressenties :

-Vous êtes... en train de me dire... que vous n'aviez pas... pratiqué la fellation... avant... moi

-Non. J'ai été... nul, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il en se crispant légèrement.

Je sortis mon sexe et le pénétrai cette fois-ci entièrement, le faisant couiner alors que je tapai dans sa prostate. J'étais en lui jusqu'à la garde et je me laissai aller sur lui, menant ma bouche à son oreille pour lui murmurer, tout en ondulant légèrement du bassin :

-Loin de là Monsieur Potter... vous êtes juste un appel à la luxure à vous tout seul...

Je léchai son lobe, et sans attendre je commençai à rentrer et sortir de son corps, prenant un rythme soutenu dès le départ. Je voulais jouir le plus vite possible, me libérant ainsi. Je n'avais que trop tarder à me laisser aller. Sa fellation étant encore trop présente dans mon esprit.

Je fus heureux quand ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi, que ses ongles pénétrèrent la peau de mes épaules et que sa bouche, baveuse, tentait de garder ses cris de plaisir en me mordillant l'épaule car je touchai très souvent sa glande. Je lui dis, essoufflé par l'effort, entre mes coups de reins :

-Ne vous retenez pas Potter... criez votre plaisir...

**POV Harry**

Il s'enfonçait en moi rapidement, ne me laissant aucun répit. Il touchait la plupart du temps cette glande que je ne connaissais que de nom jusqu'à la veille. Les sensations étaient plus fortes qu'hier et je me retenais de crier. Grâce à lui je découvrais le vrai plaisir d'une relation sexuelle, pas comme avec Nott. Qui, je m'en rendais compte maintenant, s'était servi de moi uniquement comme d'un trou où se vider.

Quand Snape me dit de laisser libre cours à mes cris, je lui obéis. Je criai à chaque coup de reins, ma respiration devenant irrégulière. Quand il cogna dans ma prostate d'un coup plus fort que les autres, mon dos se cambra et je rejetai la tête en arrière. Ses coups de butoir étaient rapides, mais je voulais le sentir plus en moi.

Dans un élan et avec une force que je ne pensai pas avoir à ce moment là, j'inversai nos positions et retournai m'empaler sur son membre qui m'avait quitté dans le mouvement. Je commençai alors à monter et descendre mon bassin à un rythme effréné. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et m'aida à garder la cadence. Je l'observai en même temps et je me rendis compte qu'il était beau, là dans l'abandon de notre acte. Je me penchai et lui ravis les lèvres avec violence, voulant que nos langues jouent la même danse que nous.

Quand je me sentis au bord de l'orgasme, je me redressai et essayai d'accélérer encore plus mes mouvements, pour qu'il l'atteigne lui aussi. Après quelques va-et-vient, je fus pris de tremblements et je me libérai sur nos corps. Je n'avais plus de force, mais continuai jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Quand je sentis son sperme jaillir en moi, je me laissai retomber lourdement sur lui et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, savourant son odeur.

**POV Severus**

Doux Merlin... je peinai à reprendre une respiration normale après tout ce que je venais de ressentir.

Je pouvais sentir son corps encore tremblant sur le mien, sa bouche contre mon cou. Mes mains, elles, étaient encore agrippées à ses hanches que je serrais peut être trop fort.

Je lâchai sa peau et le repoussai. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce lit, les cours allant commencer. Je ne trouvais rien à redire et nu, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain.

J'espérais secrètement qu'il disparaisse à mon retour dans ma chambre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me savonnai le corps et lavai aussi mes cheveux, bien qu'après les avoirs séchés, j'y passerai la potion.

Une fois totalement sec, coiffé et la serviette enroulée autour de mes hanches, je pénétrai dans ma chambre et soufflai de soulagement. Il n'y était plus.

Je marchai, le sol froid sous mes pieds me faisant grimacer comme chaque jour, vers ma garde-robe pour en sortir mes éternelles robes.

Je l'enfilai avec lenteur, mon corps un peu endolori de ces récents efforts. J'avais aussi une faim de loup et avec une hâte que j'avais rarement, je pris la direction de la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner.

Albus resta silencieux, comme s'il avait des soucis. Je me rendais bien compte que quelques fois il quittait le château, mais je m'inquiétais. Je l'aimais ce vieil homme qui m'avait donné une chance de me racheter. Il était un peu comme un père pour moi.

Une fois un nombre incalculable de viennoiseries avalées, je laissai mon regard errer sur la table des Griffondors et j'y vis un Potter le regard dans le vide, l'air soucieux.

Pensait-il à cette nuit ? Se rendait-il enfin compte qu'il venait de faire une erreur en couchant avec moi ?

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre plus sur ce sujet que je devais placer dans un coin de ma tête, près des tiroirs à ne jamais ouvrir. J'avais trié mes souvenirs de cette manière, ayant plus de facilité à bloquer mon esprit.

Quand les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours, où je devais enseigner aux troisièmes années quelques rudiments de défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

**Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Que dire après ça ? J'espère juste que certaines n'ont pas inondé leur écran à force de baver (^-^). J'espère que ce chapitre un peu lémoné vous a plu ! A mardi prochain

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et bien voili-voilou, ce chapitre est terminé. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il va falloir attendre une semaine avant d'avoir la suite. Je sais je suis vache de vous le rappeler ^^ Aller, sur-ce, bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain :-)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**PS : **Alors vu que certains nous on posé la question, ce tome ci est bouclé et comporte 9 chapitres. Les autres tomes aussi sont bouclés (mis à part l'épilogue), mais le nombre de chapitre n'est pas encore connu. Voilà, vous savez tout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :** Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Situation :** Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres :** Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication :** Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Particularité :** Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonsoir ! Je suis ravie encore une fois de publier cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira, mais une chose est sûr, je vous retrouve en bas (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Aujourd'hui je ne dirais pas grand chose, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à en bas ^^

**Note commune des auteures (très atteintes) : **Nous sommes sincèrement désolées, mais nous répondrons aux reviews demain et aux reviews anonymes, sur le prochain chapitre. A l'heure où l'on vous poste ce chapitre, nous sommes complètement à l'ouest et plus que fatiguées. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce désagrément. La compagnie JCM-EFD vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture. Petits conseils pour cette lecture. Veuillez attacher vos écrans et éteindre vos souris. Les essuis-bave sont au dessus de vos têtes. Il est conseillé en fin de lecture, d'utiliser vos claviers.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Harry**

Dix-huit jours ! Ca faisait deux semaines et quatre jours que j'avais couché avec lui et que j'avais un gros problème. Car ça faisait le même nombre de jours que je le désirais toujours. Moi qui croyais qu'après avoir assouvi ce désir, il partirait. Je m'étais bien planté. En plus depuis ce jour, il m'évitait. Preuve en était quand je m'étais battu avec Nott. C'est lui qui nous avait séparés et bien sûr il m'avait donné une retenue. Mais pas avec lui, j'avais dû aller astiquer les coupes dans la salle des trophées sous la surveillance de Rusard.

Ce qui m'énervait le plus était ce que je ressentais quand il m'évitait. Je ne comprenais pas ce resserrement au ventre dans ces cas-là. Je ressentais ça depuis qu'il m'avait fait comprendre que je devais quitter sa chambre, sans un mot mais en me repoussant.

Puis il y avait le fait que mes deux amis cherchaient à découvrir ce que je leur cachais. Quand j'étais rentré au dortoir ce jour-là, Ron m'avait sauté dessus pour me demander où j'avais passé la nuit. J'avais dû lui raconter que je ne me rappelais plus du mot de passe et que j'avais été dormir dans la salle sur demande. Bien évidemment, il ne m'avait pas cru, ni Mione quand Ron lui avait dit. Depuis il me faisait un peu la gueule et elle n'arrêtait pas de me questionner. Ils pensaient que je leur cachais quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et m'en voulaient de les tenir à l'écart de ma vie. Bon, oui je leur cachais quelque chose, mais je ne me voyais pas leur déballer ma nuit avec Snape alors qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres apparemment. Je préférais garder ça pour moi. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à moi et je ne voulais le partager avec personne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions en cours de DCFM, j'étais avec Neville, on devait exécuter de simples sorts de quatrième et cinquième année. Snape voulait voir si tout le monde avait bien assimilé ces sorts. Et je ne savais pas ce que j'avais aujourd'hui, mais malheureusement, je ratais trois sorts sur quatre. Bien évidemment, ça ne lui échappa pas et il ne se gêna pas pour me faire une réflexion :

-Qu'y a t-il Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez perdu votre habilité à lancer ces sorts ?

-Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis désolé, je vais réessayer professeur.

J'essayais de lancer un simple protego, mais il échoua lamentablement. Tout comme le banal reducto que je lançai sur ma chaise. Je n'arrivai à rien et sa présence pour assister à cet échec n'arrangeait rien. Je posai ma baguette et m'assis en lui disant :

-Désolé professeur. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai, je n'y arrive pas.

Les regards et le silence des autres élèves ne m'aidaient pas à me sentir mieux. J'attendais, la tête basse, que Snape saute sur l'occasion pour se moquer de moi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Cela doit être votre célébrité qui vous monte à la tête. Tentez d'aider vos amis, car vos mouvements de poignets sont bons.

Sa réflexion sur ma célébrité me vexa. Et je ne pus empêcher les mots de passer mes lèvres :

-Si mes mouvements étaient bons, je ne serais pas là, comme un con, à ne pas réussir un simple reducto !

-Sortez de ma classe immédiatement Monsieur Potter et attendez la fin des cours, j'aurais à vous parler. Évidemment, j'enlève cinquante points pour haussement de ton envers un professeur à la maison Gryffondor.

Je sortis de la salle et allai m'asseoir près de la porte en attendant. J'étais en colère contre moi. Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme ça ? Ce n'était qu'une pique habituelle de sa part, en plus elle n'était pas nouvelle.

Il me restait à peu près trois quarts d'heure à patienter avant la fin du cours. Je tentai de me calmer en repensant à des souvenirs heureux. Mais je me retrouvai bientôt gêné au niveau de mon entre-jambe quand les images de notre nuit me revinrent en mémoire. Et ça me mis en rage contre moi de voir que je le désirais encore !

**POV Severus**

Quand Potter fut sorti de ma classe, je repris mon cours comme si de rien n'était. J'étais en colère contre ce gamin qui s'entêtait à ne pas voir le côté positif. J'avais pourtant mis l'accent sur ses mouvements de poignets. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire une réflexion sans y ajouter un sarcasme.

Même si depuis cette nuit, je ne voulais plus lui en adresser. Autant, il y avait de ça plus de trois semaines, voire même plus, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour récupérer sa haine, autant... depuis cette nuit, celle passée il y à dix huit jours, celle où il m'avait pardonné pour le meurtre de ses parents, je n'en voulais plus.

Je me sentais libéré d'un poids... sans toutefois me sentir mieux. Je culpabilisais beaucoup d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin avec ce jeune garçon, qui n'était même pas majeur. Au vu des lois, je risquais de perdre ma place et de me retrouver pour une courte durée en prison.

Et vu que c'était leur sauveur, je risquais même la peine capitale. Avoir osé dévergonder leur précieux « Harry »... mais où avais-je la tête ce soir là !

_Plus bas_, me souffla cette horrible voix sortit des catacombes de mon subconscient.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardai mon dernier élève quitter ma salle et refermer la porte.

J'avais repris place à mon bureau et j'attendis, impatient, pour en finir, qu'il frappe à ma porte. J'allais lui remonter les bretelles à ce têtu ! Foi de Snape, il allait reprendre ses facultés et plus vite que ça.

TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez donc Potter ! Tonnai-je.

-Vous n'en avez pas eu assez ? Vous voulez encore me dire mes quatre vérités ? Me demanda-t-il en entrant et fermant la porte derrière lui.

-En effet Monsieur Potter ! Asseyez-vous !

Je fis un signe vers la chaise que j'avais placée devant mon bureau d'un mouvement de baguette juste avant la fin du cours.

-Je suis bien debout ! Je viens de passer trois quarts d'heure assis sur le sol froid près de la porte !

Je me levai du bureau, le contournai et allai lui prendre le bras de force pour le faire s'assoir. Il se laissa faire, non sans répliquer face à mon geste :

-Lâchez-moi par Merlin ! Je sais encore comment on fait pour s'asseoir, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin puéril Potter ! Dis-je après m'être assis sur mon bureau, pour lui faire face.

-Un gamin puéril ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Si ce n'est pas trop demander.

-Parce que vous n'écoutez qu'a moitié ce que les gens compétents vous disent ! Je vous ai affirmé avoir de bons mouvements de poignets, mais non, Monsieur le survivant a dû me contredire et remettre ma parole en doute devant MA classe... Sans oublier que si cette information n'est pas encore montée à votre cerveau, c'était un compliment vous étant adressé Monsieur Potter. Et pour que vous puissiez vous faire rentrer dans le crâne que je suis votre enseignant, je vous colle en retenue le reste de la semaine. Vous les ferez à 18h et non 20h comme d'habitude avec Rusard.

Je reprenais ma respiration, ayant parlé d'une traite. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire tout ça, mais c'était sorti avec une telle facilité. En plus, j'avais élevé la voix, chose rare chez moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus ces derniers jours. Étais-ce cette missive d'Albus reçue cette après midi avec sa demande qui me chamboulait ?

-Un compliment ? En six ans je n'en ai jamais reçu de votre part mis à part celui que vous m'avez fait alors que vous me ... me ... Enfin bref, ce jour-là. Donc excusez-moi de ne pas m'apercevoir quand le grand Severus Snape me fait un compliment en me balançant ma célébrité en pleine tête !

-Faut-il que je sois entre vos cuisses, vous besognant, pour que vous m'écoutiez à ce point, buvant chacune de mes paroles ? Demandai-je sans réfléchir.

-Et vous ? Faut-il que je les écarte pour que vous arrêtiez de me critiquer ?

Nom d'une fée des bois ! Je rougis et détournai la tête avant de dire :

-Vous pouvez quitter cette classe Monsieur Potter.

-En effet il vaut mieux, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Est-ce une menace ? Demandai-je en me levant.

-Non, juste une constatation pour moi.

Le voyant passer la porte, je m'obligeai à lui dire :

-Soyez à mon bureau à 20h précise Monsieur Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Notre cher directeur souhaite que l'on reprenne les cours d'occlumencie, avouai-je.

-Est-ce une obligation ?

-Oui.

Je marchai vers lui, le poussai en dehors de ma salle et fermai la porte, son insolence me sortant par les trous de nez.

**POV Harry**

J'aurais dû normalement me diriger vers les serres où j'avais cours, mais je pris la direction du hall pour aller près du lac. Il avait neigé la veille et je voulais profiter du spectacle et de la torpeur qui avait gagné la nature. Je m'installai sur un rocher près de l'eau et fermai les yeux.

Je devais me calmer. Je me rendais bien compte que je m'en étais pris à Snape alors que j'étais en colère contre moi. Il n'y était pour rien, mais je m'étais défoulé sur lui.

Je devais reconnaitre que j'avais bien entendu son compliment sur mon mouvement de poignet. Mais je l'avais interprété immédiatement dans un autre genre et en avais fait abstraction sur le champ. Puis cette attente dans le couloir avec toutes ces pensées sur cette nuit-là m'avaient rendu hors de moi, car je voulais une chose que je ne pouvais plus avoir. Et je m'en étais pris à lui après.

Et maintenant que j'avais déjà du mal à gérer ce besoin, Dumbledore voulait qu'on reprenne les cours d'occlumencie. Comment allais-je réussir à lui cacher que j'avais encore envie de lui ? Je n'étais pas assez bon occlumens pour réussir dès le départ à le repousser de mon esprit. J'en avais fait la triste expérience quand il avait découvert pour Nott et moi.

Le calme reprenant peu à peu sa place en moi, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le château. Il fallait que je lui présente mes excuses. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à lui comme ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de finir ma retenue et me dirigeais en courant vers la grande salle. Je devais attraper un petit quelque chose à grignoter en vitesse si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Ma retenue avait duré plus longtemps que prévue et il ne me restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant d'aller rejoindre Snape. J'expliquai rapidement à Ron et Mione que Dumbledore nous avait demandés de reprendre les cours particuliers à Snape et moi, pris un morceau de pain où j'y glissai un morceau de poulet et repartis directement vers les cachots.

J'arrivai essoufflé devant la porte de son bureau et frappai trois coups brefs.

-Entrez !

J'ouvris la porte d'un geste peu assuré. Une fois entré, je la refermai, pris une grande respiration et lui dis :

-Avant de commencer professeur, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement envers vous aujourd'hui. J'étais en colère et vous n'y étiez pour rien, mais c'est vous qui en avez fait les frais. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Vous me fatiguez Monsieur Potter. Prenez place qu'on en finisse, me dit-il en se massant les tempes.

Je ne dis rien et m'installai devant lui. Je n'avais plus le choix et j'attendis le moment fatidique où il allait forcément découvrir ce que je voulais lui cacher.

-Je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit Monsieur Potter, j'attends de vous de m'en interdire l'accès. Visualisez un mur, une bibliothèque, un sandwich ou que sais-je, mais contrez-moi.

Je me concentrai au maximum et visualisai des étagères pleines de potions. Quand je me sentis prêt, je fis un léger signe de tête pour le lui faire savoir. Pour me parer plus fortement, je répertoriai les potions que je visualisai.

-Bien. Légilimencie.

**POV Severus**

J'avais ancré mes yeux aux siens pour pénétrer dans sa tête et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir que l'amas de souvenirs de Potter était enfin ordonné. Et de quelle manière. Des étagères remplies de potions.

Essayait-il de me faire passer un message par ce biais ? Je n'en savais rien et ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Pour une fois que ce fichu gamin suivait les instructions, je n'allais pas trainer à épiloguer sur un éventuel message.

J'errai dans les rayons et touchai de mes doigts les fioles. Je savais que c'était en réalité mon esprit qui tentait de les sonder mais ne pouvant les lire facilement, je voyageai pour me rendre compte de l'étendue des avancées.

C'était spectaculaire comme tout avait changé depuis nos dernières leçons.

Au moment où je voulus sortir, je passai devant une fiole toute agitée. Je n'eus même pas à tenter de la lire que des dizaines et des dizaines d'images m'assaillirent. J'eus un choc mais une force me retenait.

Je vis les images et elles me choquèrent, sans le faire vraiment.

Elles faisaient, toutes, partie de la nuit que j'avais passée avec lui et je pouvais ressentir chaque émotion qui l'avait accompagné.

Je me sentis défaillir mais je n'arrivai pas à sortir. C'était comme si ces images tentaient de pénétrer elles-mêmes mon esprit. Après une bataille psychique des plus fatigante, je réussis à retourner dans mon propre esprit.

J'entendis immédiatement :

-Il faut oublier ça. Il faut oublier ça. Il faut...

Je secouai ma tête et ouvris enfin mes yeux. Je tombai immédiatement sur deux yeux verts ouverts dans le vide.

Sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, tous les souvenirs aperçus refaisant surface, je sentis mon sexe se réveiller face aux sensations que Potter avait ressenties. Mon souffle se bloqua et je murmurai, plus pour moi même :

-C'était si bien...

-Vous avez tout vu. Ai-je besoin de le préciser ?

-Pardon…

Ne le laissant pas comprendre, je saisis son visage en coupe et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, vu que la sienne était restée ouverte après sa phrase. Je la pénétrai de ma langue et elle alla rejoindre la sienne qui, après quelques secondes, commença à bouger.

Je le remontai et étant debout et ayant vaguement conscience de l'espace qu'il y avait, je nous déplaçai vers mon bureau.

Avoir vu tout ça m'avait fait un effet des plus dévastateur et je ne pouvais qu'assouvir cette envie, ce désir.

Une fois son corps soulevé et déposé sur mon bureau, je commençai à défaire les boutons de sa robe, tout en allant mordiller son cou. Il ne me rejetait pas et c'était le principal.

Mon sexe était dur et trop compressé dans mon sous-vêtement et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'enfouir en lui, profondément. Une fois sa robe défaite sommairement, je m'attaquai à sa chemise, que je déchirai, impatient. Il murmura, entre deux respirations haletantes :

-Dépêchez-vous !

Je souris contre la peau de son cou et, sur une envie, sortis ma langue pour lécher sa carotide. Il gémit et écarta ses jambes, m'offrant une meilleure place.

Quand j'eus fait tomber sa robe et sa chemise, je partis avec ma bouche à l'aventure de son torse. Ma langue léchait, mes dents mordillaient, mes lèvres aspiraient sa peau. Mes mains, elles, défaisaient le bouton de son pantalon, ainsi que la braguette. Une fois fait, je m'attelais à descendre le bout de tissu plus que gênant, emportant avec lui le boxer couvert de vifs d'or. Je souris contre son abdomen et certainement comprenant mon rire, il me dit, la voix remplie de désir :

-Achat fait par Molly, pas le choix.

Je ne répondis toujours rien et une fois les bouts de tissu arrivés aux chevilles, j'enlevai les chaussures, laissant les chaussettes, ces dernières n'étant pas gênantes.

Je pus alors voir l'objet de mes envies. Son sexe était complément érigé et une goutte perlait déjà. Je portai mon visage à quelques millimètres, et sortis ma langue pour la laper. Il grogna et bougea des hanches, mais je n'allais pas le goûter plus, je voulais me fondre en lui.

Il ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre ce besoin mais moi, je le comprenais. Je défis rapidement ma robe, l'ouvrant, et défis aussi ma ceinture. J'abaissai ensuite mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement un minimum pour sortir mon sexe gorgé de sang. Sans attendre, je portai ma main à sa bouche. Il comprit et l'ouvrit pour englober mes trois doigts. Je fermai les yeux sous les sensations et quand je jugeai qu'ils étaient préparés, je les retirai de sa bouche pour les mener à ses fesses.

Je fis pénétrer un doigt, vite suivit d'un second. Je fis des mouvements de ciseaux, tout en allant une fois de plus couvrir son cou de ma bouche.

J'y déposai d'ardents baisers, le suçotai, le mordillai. Quand je le sentis venir à la rencontre de ma main, j'enfouis un dernier doigt qui le fit gémir de douleur. Je fis mon maximum pour agrandir son entrée pour qu'il souffre le moins possible à la venue de mon sexe. J'attendis peut-être deux minutes avant de perdre patience et de le pénétrer d'un coup de reins, grognant sous les sensations.

Je fis un va-et-vient immédiatement, et la position étant idéale, vu qu'il s'était couché sur la surface de mon bureau, je tapai dans sa prostate, lui propulsant des vagues de plaisir qui ranimèrent son sexe devenu presque mou sous la douleur.

Il avait mordu ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir et après plusieurs allées et venues en lui, il m'accompagna dans les mouvements. Je ne savais pas si c'était le danger d'être découvert, le désir si intense ou ses gémissements de moins en moins étouffés, mais je sus que j'allais venir rapidement.

Je portai donc ma main à son sexe que je masturbai avec frénésie, créant le même rythme que mes hanches. Après quelques mouvements du bassin, il se vida sur mes doigts et moi en lui. Je n'avais toujours rien dit et je ne voyais pas quoi dire. J'avais était faible et j'avais, une fois de plus, profité de lui.

* * *

**Voilà, le cinquième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et voilà ! Et de une sur le bureau (^-^). J'espère que cette suite vous plait, sinon, sorry ! Je ne vais pas trainer plus longtemps et je vous donne la formule habituelle : donnez-nous votre avis en review, il est précieux. A mardi prochain

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Voilà, vous avez pu lire le 5ème chapitre. Je sais pas, ce soir j'ai pas d'inspiration pour blablater sur le chap, alors je vais faire court. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A mardi prochain ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :** Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Situation :** Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres :** Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication :** Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Particularité :** Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Bonjour bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Bien, je présume, vu que le chapitre 6 vient d'être publié. (^-^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu à moi, à l'écriture et à la relecture. Je vous remercie tous, une fois encore pour vos reviews. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps... bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Comme j'ai toute l'Afrique qui joue du tam-tam dans mon crane aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, désolée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Nora et Nepheria : **Merci pour votre review, elle nous fait très plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 6

* * *

**

**POV Harry**

Ce qui venait de se passer était... bestial. Était-ce ce qu'il avait vu qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça ? J'étais déboussolé par sa façon de faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et pourquoi avoir remis ça ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que j'écarte les cuisses comme bon lui semblait ?

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne venait. Ce n'était pas que je n'y avais pas pris de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais.

Car l'avoir eu de nouveau en moi m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je le voulais, oui, mais pas comme ça, tirer un coup de temps en temps quand il en avait envie. Je le voulais entièrement, tendrement, régulièrement. Je stoppai mes pensées quand je compris leurs implications, ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Ne bougeant toujours pas et vu qu'il ne disait toujours rien, je lui demandai :

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement professeur ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter... je ne sais pas…

Il s'éloigna de moi et se réajusta. Son regard s'était fixé sur un point derrière moi. Il semblait perdu.

J'avais besoin de savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Il fallait qu'il me réponde. Je me rhabillai et me plaçai dans son champ de vision.

-Était-ce un accident de parcours ? Allez-vous me rejeter ? Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je arrêter de penser à vous de cette façon ? Dites-le-moi ! Dites-moi à quoi m'en tenir, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Me rendant compte que je commençais à lui crier mes mots, j'arrêtai toutes paroles et attendis qu'il me réponde.

Son regard se fixa au mien, anxieux, et il me dit tout naturellement :

-Je ne voulais que votre haine Potter... juste ça...

Il secoua la tête. Ses yeux fouillèrent en moi et il continua :

-Je ne voulais pas vous désirer, je ne voulais pas... profiter de vous, de votre jeunesse, de vos désirs de jeune homme.

Sa bouche toucha ma joue et il me dit :

-Je ne voulais pas avoir envie de vous, vous désirer de cette façon, comme à l'instant ou celui de l'autre nuit. Mais je vous ai voulu avec une telle intensité, me dit-il. Le fait est là, devant nous Monsieur Potter, continua-t-il, et je me rends compte qu'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut et qu'on a ce que l'on ne voulait pas.

-Vous regrettez ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que moi je voulais en ne sachant pas ça. Car s'il regrettait ...

-Non, bien sûr que non. Me pensez-vous être de ses hommes qui couchent à tout va ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser justement. Je sais juste que je veux...

Je n'avais pas le courage de finir ma phrase. Et s'il se moquait de moi, qu'il nous envoyait balader mes envies et moi ?

-Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire d'amour Monsieur Potter ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme non plus. Néanmoins... si vous le souhaitez, et seulement si vous, vous le voulez, on pourrait continuer ce que nous avons manifestement commencé. Qu'en dites-vous ?

A ces mots mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de réaction, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Vous ne me rejetez pas ? Vous êtes vraiment d'accord pour continuer ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Ne viens-je pas de vous... enfin, vous voyez...

Je me sentis léger et rassuré. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, pas que j'en attendais une non plus, mais je savais où aller maintenant. D'ailleurs, je m'avançai vers lui et lui dis avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes :

-Alors moi aussi je suis d'accord.

**POV Severus**

Une fois sa bouche contre la mienne, je l'attirai à moi et glissai ma langue en dehors de ma bouche pour aller effleurer ses lèvres.

Il les entrouvrit et un ballet lent commença. Je savais que tout ceci était une erreur monumentale, mais le mal était déjà fait et je ne l'obligeai en rien.

Nous restâmes là, au centre de mon bureau, à s'embrasser, sans rien se dire de plus quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me séparai de Potter sans attendre et tout en reprenant un visage impassible, bien que mon cœur se fût affolé, j'ouvris la porte en aboyant :

-Quoi !

-Oh Severus, ce n'est que moi. Je suis venu parce que les amis d'Harry s'inquiètent, il n'est toujours pas revenu à son dortoir, malgré l'heure.

Je me renfrognai à la vue d'Albus. J'eus peur un instant qu'il sache mais je savais très bien que le secret de ce directeur de malheur était en partie les tableaux et dans mon bureau, ainsi que mon appartement, il n'y en avait aucun.

-Il est ici. Nous venons juste de finir la leçon.

Je me retournai et m'adressai ensuite à Potter :

-Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Revenez demain à la même heure pour continuer. Je ne vous retiens pas.

-Bonne nuit professeur. A demain, c'est noté.

Je le vis quitter la pièce et Albus le suivit, non sans me dire :

-Je suis fier de toi, tu as réussi à passer outre ton aversion pour lui.

S'il savait jusqu'à quel point, me dis-je en refermant la porte.

Je restai ensuite là, les bras ballants. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que je venais de m'engager dans une histoire avec un élève, un garçon mineur, le sauveur, l'élu, Potter.

Avais-je perdu la tête ?

Je n'en savais rien et un coup de fatigue me tomba dessus. Je me dirigeai donc vers mes appartements quand mon bras me brûla. Je serrai les dents face à la douleur, et résigné, je pris non pas le chemin de ma chambre, mais celui des grilles du château d'où je pourrais transplaner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je peinai à marcher jusqu'au château, ayant subi trop de doloris pour ma santé. Les informations n'avaient pas été satisfaisantes pour le Maître et même les faux souvenirs d'Albus et moi ne lui avaient pas convenus.

Je tremblai et je saignai. Il m'avait entaillé la peau du dos avec un sort des plus douloureux. Et tant que je ne serais pas allé voir Poppy, je ne pourrais rien faire pour soigner ces entailles, sachant qu'il me faudrait une certaine potion que je n'avais plus dans ma réserve, les ayant toutes données à Poppy justement.

Une fois les portes passées, je me trainai vers mes appartements, me disant que je pourrai me soigner une partie et soigner l'autre demain avec les autres potions qu'il me restait. Je n'étais pas prêt à subir les remontrances de cette vielle chouette qui ne connaissait rien à mon rôle d'espion, ou plutôt si. Mais elle me pensait du mauvais côté, malgré les incessantes affirmations de la part de mon mentor.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire à potions dans ma salle de bain. Après avoir vidé le contenu de cinq fioles plus infectes les unes que les autres, je me glissai encore habillé dans mes draps. Le sommeil vint immédiatement m'accueillir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je corrigeai des copies en attendant sa venue. N'ayant pas eu cours avec lui aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas comment je devais agir. Cette nuit, je n'avais même pas pu réfléchir à cette situation si délicate. Et les cours de la journée avec les septièmes années Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ainsi que les premières et deuxièmes années Serpentard et Gryffondor, m'avaient empêché d'y penser.

Là, il devait arriver dans quelques minutes et je ne savais toujours pas si je devais faire machine arrière et stopper tout, où si je devais pour une fois écouter mes envies et laisser les choses se faire.

Une petite voix en moi se fit connaître et me souffla tel un Avada que je faisais tout ceci avec non moins que le fils de l'amour de ma vie.

Une douleur à mon cœur se fit sentir et je fermai les yeux. Une larme coula, car je savais au fond de moi que c'était en un sens pour ça que je laisserais les choses se faire, car Potter avaient ses yeux… les yeux de Lily.

**POV Harry**

Lorsque Dumbledore m'eut raccompagné à ma salle commune, il me dit en repartant :

« Je suis fier de vous, Le professeur Snape et toi avez réussi à passer au-delà de votre aversion l'un pour l'autre. »

Puis il avait tourné les talons et était reparti. S'il savait ce que nous faisions derrière son dos. Et que nous allions faire régulièrement dorénavant.

Je montai les escaliers menant à mon dortoir, en y pénétrant, je constatai que mes camarades dormaient déjà. Moi je n'étais pas fatigué. J'étais excité à l'idée de vivre une histoire avec Snape. Si j'avais su que mon petit jeu allait me conduire à ça.

J'allais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je me déshabillai et me glissai sous l'eau chaude bienfaitrice qui allait décontracter mes muscles, endoloris par ce que nous avions fait sur son bureau. Repensant à ça, je sentis mon sexe réagir rapidement. J'essayai de penser à autre chose, pour faire retomber mon érection, mais mon esprit revenait toujours à nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Je laissai alors ma main vagabonder sur mon torse. Descendant toujours plus bas, imaginant la sienne à la place, faisant grossir douloureusement mon sexe. Quand je l'atteignis, il ne me fallut que quelques mouvements de va-et-vient pour éjaculer contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Je mis quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits avant de me laver. Ce qui était le but premier de cette douche. Une fois lavé, séché et habillé de mon pyjama, je regagnai mon lit en prenant au passage la carte des maraudeurs.

Quand je l'ouvris, j'y cherchai Malfoy dessus, mais il était déjà dans sa chambre. J'avais raté ses déplacements pour savoir où il allait quasiment tous les soirs. Je cherchai ensuite le nom de Snape, pensant le trouver au niveau de ses appartements, mais il n'y était pas. Ni dans son bureau. Il avait dû être appelé par Voldemort. Sentant une pointe d'inquiétude, je décidai de guetter son retour. Je voulais être sûr qu'il rentrerait bien.

L'attente fut longue, ce n'est que vers deux heures et demie du matin que son nom apparut sur la carte. Étant rassuré, je posai cette dernière et mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet. Il était tard, il fallait que je dorme, je commençais la journée de cours par potions le lendemain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée avait été longue. Je m'étais levé fatigué de n'avoir pas assez dormi. Et là je devais subir les remontrances de Mione sur le bien-fondé de faire ses devoirs dès qu'on nous les donnait au lieu de les faire au dernier moment, alors que je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre Rusard pour ma retenue. J'avais peut-être hérité d'un amant, mais il n'avait pas été clément au point de me retirer les retenues qu'il m'avait données.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cette fois, j'arrivai avec cinq minutes d'avance avant de frapper à la porte du bureau où Snape m'attendait. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter au vu de notre nouvelle situation. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que Dumbledore arriva derrière moi et me dit :

-Harry. Justement je venais vous voir, Severus et toi, pour savoir si ton niveau en occlumencie avait baissé ou pas, par rapport à l'année dernière.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et ouvrit la porte afin d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Viens Harry, entre, me dit-il en avançant.

Je le suivis et saluai Snape. Dumbledore le salua aussi et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir. Moi je patientai dans un coin, les écoutant parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Au bout de dix minutes, Dumbledore nous souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla. Je me retrouvai face à Snape, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

**POV Severus**

Je me faisais l'effet d'un adolescent pré-pubère qui était devant son petit copain du moment. J'étais un homme que diable et s'il me regardait comme ça, avec cette hésitation dans les yeux, mais avec cette pointe d'envie, c'était qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Alors, sans prévenir, je me dirigeai vers lui et posai ma bouche au coin de la sienne.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer Monsieur Potter...

-Je vous écoute.

-Que diriez-vous de suivre ces leçons d'occlumencie un jour sur deux et de profiter des autres... pour approfondir ce que nous avons entamé.

-Ça me parait être une bonne idée. Mais ce soir nous avons cours ou pas ? Me demanda-t-il, le regard gourmand.

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me perdre dans votre esprit tordu aujourd'hui... j'ai plutôt l'envie de me perdre dans votre corps, Potter, avouai-je avant de poser mes mains sur ses hanches et de le rapprocher de moi.

-Nous serait-il possible d'aller dans vos appartements ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre bureau mais...

-Je n'attendais que votre demande pour vous y conduire, suivez-moi.

Je lui pris la main et tournai les talons pour passer la porte secrète allant de mon bureau à mes appartements. Une fois dans mon salon, je ne le lâchai pas et marchai directement vers ma chambre.

Quand la porte fut fermée et qu'un sort de silence eut été lancé dessus, je pris sa bouche d'assaut avec envie. Je n'avais jamais connu l'euphorie d'un amant fixe et tout cela était nouveau et très excitant.

Quand je dus reprendre mon souffle, je m'écartai de lui et, une fois de plus, ses yeux me firent manquer un battement. Je lui dis, avec une voix qui n'était pas celle que j'employais devant mes élèves :

-Mettez-vous à l'aise Potter, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Je l'embrassai chastement avant de prendre le chemin de ma salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je défis mes habits et déroulai le bandage qui enveloppait mon torse. L'onguent que Poppy avait appliqué très tôt ce matin avait refermé totalement ma blessure mais je voyais d'ici, de dos au miroir, que j'allais encore hériter d'une nouvelle cicatrice.

Je soufflai et me dirigeai, en boxer, vers ma chambre où je trouvai un Potter sous la couette. Il me dit, légèrement penaud :

-Je me suis permis. Ai-je bien fait ?

-Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de te répondre, dis-je le tutoyant sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Quand j'en pris conscience, je dis rapidement :

-Uniquement dans cette pièce Potter !

Je le pointai du doigt avec mon visage de professeur intransigeant et il me dit, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

-D'accord, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Harry, comme ça je n'aurais plus l'impression que vous vous adressez à plusieurs membres de la famille Potter.

Je me figeai et me dis que peut-être il savait. Qu'il s'avait que je voyais sa mère dans ses yeux, que je prenais une revanche sur son père... en utilisant son jeune fils de cette manière.

Puis, je me dis que tout cela n'était pas vrai et que Potter était totalement consentant.

Je soufflai et sans attendre, ayant froid affublé ainsi, juste en boxer, je me glissai sous MA couette, le poussant vers l'autre bord du lit, celui collé au mur.

-Très bien Harry, avant tout, es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ? Je parle de cette relation professeur/élève, adulte/mineur ?

-Oui, sûr et certain.

-Alors cessons de parler et passons à l'action.

Je me déplaçai pour être au dessus de lui et m'appliquai déjà à couvrir son torse nu de baisers. Je pus me rendre compte qu'il était totalement nu et un frisson traversa mon corps. Je pus aussi m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà fièrement dressé et un détail me revint. Je remontai ma bouche et allai mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de lui chuchoter :

-Je vais vous... te prouver que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas égoïstes en plaisir...

-Je suis impatient de le découvrir.

Ma main partit s'enrouler autour de son sexe et j'étais sûr que cette fois encore, j'allais prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

**Pov Harry**

Il venait de s'affaler sur moi après notre orgasme. Et s'en m'en rendre compte, j'osai un geste qui risquait de me faire repousser. Je posai mes mains sur son dos et commençai à le caresser lentement.

Quand mes mains passèrent sur une sorte de marque boursoufflée, il se crispa et je stoppai mon geste. Il me fallut un temps incertain avant de lui demander :

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? C'est Voldemort ?

-Si tu connais la réponse, ne pose pas la question, me dit-il en restant tout de même sur moi.

Je me déplaçai de sous lui, le laissant à plat ventre et me redressai pour voir ce que j'avais senti sous mes doigts. La vision de son dos meurtri m'ébranla. Je constatai ce qu'il endurait depuis des années pour l'ordre. Et pour moi en quelque sorte.

Je posai mes doigts sur ses blessures, récentes ou anciennes, et me laissai envahir par la tristesse. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir laissé tranquille toutes ces années alors qu'il risquait chaque jour d'être démasqué. J'allai déposer de légers baisers sur ses marques, en partant du bas pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Comme si je pouvais par ce geste atténuer les blessures que lui avait infligées Voldemort. Arrivé près de son oreille, je lui murmurai :

-Je suis désolé.

-Si tu continues ce que tu fais, tu es tout pardonné, marmonna-t-il.

Je continuai alors de parcourir son dos avec mes mains et mes lèvres. Ne cessant de passer et repasser sur ses multiples cicatrices.

Ce n'est que quand j'entendis son souffle ralentir et que je sentis ses muscles se relâcher, que j'arrêtai mes caresses. Je pris sur moi de rester là cette nuit, près de lui, et m'installai de façon à le voir. Il avait la tête tournée de mon côté et je pouvais l'observer à loisir.

* * *

**Voilà, le sixième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Triste de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite ? Je l'espère et je vais jouer les méchante sadique en vous disant "la suite sera publiée Mardi prochain". J'espère, sans rire que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous nous le direz en review. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine d'ici l'autre chapitre.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la fic en elle même vous plait toujours. A mardi prochain, bonne semaine.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated : **M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bonsoir ! Alors, je vais faire très cours et juste vous souhaiter bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 7 ^^ Je vous laisse aller le lire et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 7

* * *

**

**POV Severus**

Je m'activais en lui comme un dément, voulant l'entendre crier encore plus mon prénom. Depuis que nous avions entamé cette liaison, il y a de cela deux mois, je ne me lassais pas de l'amener aux portes du plaisir et de les lui faire passer, encore et encore.

Je m'attachais aussi, petit à petit, à ce satané Gryffondor qui était un amant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus docile, doué et ouvert.

Je n'en avais jamais eu de tels. Il acceptait mes envies, mon appétit des plus démesurés pour son corps. Et tout cela avec cet abandon de soi à chaque moment intime passé ensemble.

Quelques fois, nous passions même la nuit ensemble, mais cela était très rares, quatre ou cinq nuits tout au plus. Elles suivaient souvent d'ailleurs les lendemains de rencontre avec le Lord noir.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par ses dents qui entrèrent dans ma peau, signe que son plaisir était là. Je sentis ensuite sa semence atterrir sur mon bas-ventre et mon membre fut enfermé dans un étau de chairs bouillantes et contractées.

Je fis encore une allée et venue avant de me vider en lui, au plus profond de son corps. Je me retins de crier son prénom en mordant mes lèvres et ensuite, comme à mon habitude, je m'affalai sur lui.

Il continua d'entourer mes hanches de ses jambes et j'aimais ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il me retenait prisonnier près de lui. Et merlin savait que certaines nuits, j'aurais aimé l'avoir avec moi, dans ces draps si froids sans sa peau si chaude.

Je sentis ses mains commencer à caresser mon corps, et, un peu en manque d'énergie, je me glissai sur le côté, l'emportant avec moi. Nous étions dorénavant sur nos côtés, l'un en face de l'autre.

Je dirigeai la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses côtes et commençai moi aussi à parcourir son corps. J'avais remarqué que quand il faisait ça, mon plaisir, ou plutôt la sensation post-coïtale, restait plus longtemps et je voulais qu'il en profite aussi. Alors, quelques fois, pendant plusieurs minutes, nous parcourions le corps de l'autre, cherchant ses zones sensibles.

Après un long moment où seules nos respirations furent audibles, il murmura :

-Je suis amoureux.

Mes muscles se tendirent et j'osai lui poser la question qui pouvait tout changer entre nous :

-De qui ?

-De la personne qui me parcourt le corps de ses doigts en ce moment même.

Je ne dis rien, mais allai embrasser son épaule.

D'ailleurs, quoi dire ? Je n'étais pas amoureux, mais je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. La vie était changeante. A une période qui me semblait si loin, je quémandais sa haine et là, je n'en voulais plus et j'avais peur qu'il en ressente à nouveau pour moi.

Mais de là à dire que je l'aimais...

-Je ne... je ressens quelque chose pour toi Harry... sinon, tu ne serais pas là, mais...

-Je sais. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. Je n'attends pas de « moi aussi je t'aime ». Tu m'avais prévenu. Mais je voulais être honnête avec toi.

-Et je t'en remercie, dis-je en allant embrasser le petit bout de peau sous son oreille, une zone des plus sensible et réceptive de son corps.

-Je vais te le dire une fois, juste une fois, et après on oubliera que j'ai eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments. Et on recommencera comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je fermai les yeux car je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. Personne ne me l'avait dit à part ma mère et mon cœur commença une course folle. Ma bouche resta immobile dans l'attente.

-Je t'aime Severus.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et continua :

-Plus que ma vie.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand mon cœur criait, pleurait et battait à mille à l'heure. Je voulus parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge, alors je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux, je lui répondis avec des gestes.

Je changeai nos positions et me retrouvai sous lui. Quand je croisai son regard, je sus qu'il voyait le mien, certainement humide face à sa déclaration.

**POV Harry**

Je lui avais enfin dit. Je savais que lui ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi et que je ne vivrais jamais une grande histoire d'amour avec lui. Il m'avait prévenu au début de notre relation, je savais à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que moi j'allais tomber amoureux. Je pensais moi aussi vivre une liaison sans attache.

J'avais découvert, durant ces deux mois, un autre homme. Un homme qui avait un cœur, qui pouvait être doux, qui était blessé dans son être par son passé. Et ce soir, j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments, d'être honnête. Ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il ne me rejette pas après les lui avoir confessés.

Il n'avait rien dit après mon aveu, comme je m'y attendais. Mais cette absence de réponse me fit mal malgré tout. Quand il nous déplaça et m'installa sur lui, je pus voir son regard. Il me fit oublier ce mal. Ses yeux me laissèrent voir que mes mots l'avaient touché au lieu de l'effrayer. Ils étaient humides et hypnotisants. Je posai mes mains autour de son visage et commençai à le caresser du bout des doigts. Mes yeux, eux, s'abreuvèrent de ses traits. Je ne dis rien, apprenant son visage par cœur, du regard et de mes mains, pendant un long moment. Puis je me penchai et lui murmurai :

-Severus, je sais que je t'ai demandé d'oublier. Mais avant de le faire j'aimerais que tu m'autorises à te montrer à quel point ces mots sont vrais. Accepterais-tu de me laisser avoir, juste une fois, l'impression que tu es mien corps et âme ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais écarta ses jambes en signe d'assentiment. Mon cœur rata un battement, même plusieurs, de voir qu'il acceptait que je lui fasse l'amour, comme jamais plus je ne le ferai.

Je me redressai sur les genoux et en entourai ses hanches. De mes mains, je pris les siennes pour entremêler nos doigts et les posai de chaque côté de son visage. Je me penchai ensuite pour l'embrasser. Mon baiser fut doux, tendre. Je fis danser nos langues sur un rythme lent. Je me laissai envahir par le bien-être que le simple fait de l'embrasser me procurait. Je ne voulais plus quitter sa bouche, mais il mit fin à mon baiser. Il était à bout de souffle et me regardait interrogativement. Je m'étais laissé emporter et s'il n'avait pas arrêté notre échange, j'aurais pu l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

Voulant continuer de m'occuper de lui, je lâchai ses mains et posai les miennes, ainsi que ma bouche, sur son torse. Je le parcourus intégralement, pas un millimètre de peau n'échappa à mes caresses. Je jouai un long moment avec ses pointes durcies, les léchant, les mordillant, les aspirant. Son souffle était irrégulier et il retenait des gémissements. Ce qui me fit sourire.

Après avoir visité la moindre parcelle de peau, je descendis mes jambes plus bas, gardant les siennes prisonnières et m'assis sur ses cuisses. Je pris son membre dressé dans ma main et entamai des mouvements réguliers, lents. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant cette attention. Puis je le pris en bouche. Jusqu'au fond de ma gorge cette fois, faisant abstraction des haut-le-cœur que ce geste me donnait. Ceux-ci se calmèrent et je pus commencer un va-et-vient cadencé.

Je lui donnai mes doigts à lécher, chose qu'il fit en suivant le rythme lent que j'appliquais sur son sexe. Les considérants assez mouillés, je les lui retirai de la bouche, obtenant un grognement de sa part. Je le pénétrai d'un premier doigt et continuai de jouer avec ma langue. Au deuxième, j'accélérai mes va-et-vient buccaux pour atténuer la gêne qu'il devait ressentir. Je fis des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre ses chairs.

Au moment de le pénétrer d'un troisième doigt, j'augmentai franchement la cadence sur son sexe. Puis je suçotai son gland, sachant cette partie plus sensible aux caresses, pour amoindrir la douleur. Quand il commença à venir à la rencontre de mes doigts, j'explorai son antre pour trouver sa prostate. Je sus que je l'avais trouvée quand il laissa échapper un gémissement en arquant légèrement son dos.

Je continuai de martyriser sa glande et accélérai mes succions sur son sexe, voulant cette fois connaitre son goût. Quand il se sentit prêt à venir, il essaya de me repousser, mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Il se libéra dans ma bouche peu de temps après. Je pus enfin le savourer. Et tout ce que je retins de son goût, c'est que je l'aimais. Je le laissai reprendre un peu ses esprits, allant l'embrasser.

Quand je le sentis m'entourer de ses bras, je mis fin à notre baiser. Je voulais attiser de nouveau son désir. Je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui. Je commençai à redescendre sur son torse, en traçant des sillons humides avec ma langue, sur lesquels je soufflai ensuite. J'appliquai le même procédé sur son aine et sur ses testicules, ce qui eu pour effet ce que j'escomptai.

Son sexe reprenait de la vigueur. Je me plaçai ensuite à son entrée et le pénétrai lentement. Une fois en lui jusqu'à la garde, je me stoppai et attendis. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à mon intrusion. Je le masturbai en même temps, voulant qu'il ressente du plaisir au plus vite.

Quand il amorça de lui même un déhanchement pour me donner le signal, je ressortis entièrement et le pénétrai de nouveau. J'appliquai un rythme lent à mes va-et-vient, voulant m'imprégner de lui. Je m'évertuai à buter à chaque poussée sa prostate. J'avais relâché son membre et ancré mon regard au sien. D'une voix rauque, je lui dis :

-Ne retiens pas tes gémissements s'il te plait. J'aimerais les entendre.

Il accéda à ma requête et bien vite la pièce fut remplie de ses sons. Ils résonnaient à mes oreilles comme les plus beaux jamais entendus. Me sentant malheureusement à la limite de la jouissance, je repris son sexe en main et lui appliquai ce rythme lent que je me forçais à garder, dans l'espoir de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble.

N'ayant plus de force, je me laissai retomber sur lui et nichai ma tête dans son cou. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me caressa le dos. Nous restâmes silencieux. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappèrent de mes yeux et je me laissai bercer par sa respiration. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, toujours dans la même position, non sans lui avoir mimé avec mes lèvres les mots « je t'aime » contre sa peau.

**POV Severus**

Quand je sentis qu'il s'était endormi, je le repoussai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, je sortis du lit et filai dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. Après ce que je venais de vivre... je me le devais.

Je ne pris pas la peine de verrouiller la porte, sachant qu'Harry avait le sommeil lourd. Il s'en était passé du chemin entre Potter et Harry, entre le gamin irrespectueux et amoureux.

Je soufflai et sans attendre, je me glissai sous la douche. J'allumai l'eau et me laissai tomber au sol. Une infime douleur pointa le bout de son nez mais j'avais connu pire, bien pire.

Une fois que l'eau mouilla mes cheveux, mon visage et le reste de mon corps, je me laissai faire ce que je m'étais très rarement accordé dans ma vie, je pleurai.

Je pleurai d'être moi, je pleurai de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer, de ne pas savoir. J'avais eu comme une boule dans la gorge pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour. Et je devais la laisser éclater ici.

Je commençai à sangloter car je savais comment tout cela finirait. De l'amour il allait passer à la haine la plus pure avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Et tout ça pour l'aider à gagner cette guerre.

Je sentais au fond de moi que j'allais le perdre sans vraiment l'avoir eu. Et en le perdant lui, je perdais Lily...

Cette Lily qui s'était effacée pour laisser la place à son fils.

Quand mes pleurs furent taris, je me relevai et sortis de la cabine. Je me séchai sommairement et retournai me coucher. Seulement à mon plus grand désarroi, Harry était assis sur le bord du lit. Il me dit :

-Tu vas bien ?

Je hochai la tête, me faisant soudain penser que je prenais sa place, celle de notre première nuit ensemble. Il se leva alors tout en disant :

-Je vais te laisser. Je ne veux pas m'imposer plus que je ne l'ai fait ce soir.

J'agrippai sa main et le ramenai devant moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je murmurai, avec difficulté :

-Reste.

-Tu es sûr ?

Je posai mon doigt sur sa bouche et le repoussai pour qu'il soit à nouveau dans le lit. Je bougeai son corps pour qu'il soit allongé et me glissai entre ses jambes. J'enfouis ensuite ma tête dans son cou et cherchai ses mains pour emmêler nos doigts.

Je voulais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais, tout en sachant que le lendemain, il allait falloir oublier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce furent des hurlements qui me réveillèrent et je me redressai, alerte.

Je me rendis compte après quelques secondes que c'était la personne qui partageait mon lit qui hurlait comme ça. Il bougeait même dans tous les sens et gémissait.

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et l'attirai à moi.

Je voulus pénétrer son esprit pour le libérer, mais le Lord aurait pu me sentir et cela n'était pas conseillé.

Le temps sembla long, surtout en entendant ce jeune homme crier pour la vie des gens, pleurer et gémir de douleur. Son corps se couvrait de sueur et je me fustigeai de ne pas pouvoir lui apprendre plus rapidement l'occlumancie. Mais il avait bien progressé et ce type d'accident devenait de plus en plus rare.

Au bout qu'une quinzaine de minutes, il reprit conscience et je le serrai encore plus contre mon corps. Le sien tremblait et je ne pus qu'embrasser sa tempe droite, l'ayant pris sur mes genoux et ayant posé sa tête contre mon épaule.

Après une petite minute, je lui dis, tout en nous bougeant :

-J'ai une petite idée.

Je me relevai, le portant comme une jeune mariée. Cette idée me fit sourire.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, mais au lieu de pénétrer dans la douche, je nous fis entrer dans la baignoire. Je tendis ensuite le bras pour ouvrir l'eau qui coulait directement à la bonne température.

Pendant que le liquide chaud commençait à couvrir nos corps, je caressai celui de mon amant. Je le sentis se détendre petit à petit et sa respiration redevint normale.

Je nous changeai alors de position. Je m'allongeai et le retournai pour que son dos soit contre mon torse et qu'il soit entre mes jambes.

Je plongeai ensuite ma main dans l'eau et commençai à parcourir son torse de mes doigts, passant et repassant sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et ses côtes.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie à son maximum, avec deux personnes à l'intérieur, je fermai les robinets et commençai à embrasser son cou. Ma langue se faisait mutine de temps en temps à lécher comme une sauvage sa peau si délicate.

Je voulais qu'il oublie ce qu'il venait de voir, je voulais qu'il oublie tout sauf moi, ici, avec lui.

Au moment où sa tête se laissa tomber et qu'elle s'inclina, me laissant le champ libre, je me mis à suçoter, mordiller et aspirer la peau. Il gémit doucement en se tortillant. Ma main gauche partit alors flatter son sexe qui était très légèrement en érection. Je le caressai du bout des ongles, passant plusieurs fois sur son gland et sa fente. Mon autre main alla, elle, pincer ses tétons.

Je devais dire que même si c'était à lui que j'infligeais tout cela, ça n'empêchait pas à mon sexe de réagir positivement.

Quand son membre fut assez érigé, je passai ma main derrière son dos. Il s'écarta un peu, me laissant l'espace nécessaire, et mon index glissa vite entre ses fesses. Je cajolai ensuite la peau sensible de son anus, en tournant en rond un petit moment. Passant et repassant dessus sans jamais y aller. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

Après un énième soupir de frustration venant de ma victime, je consentis à le pénétrer. Mon doigt fut englobé dans sa chaleur. Je commençai à lui faire faire des mouvements circulaires pendant que mon autre main repris ses caresses, mais cette fois, entre ses cuisses, sans jamais toucher son sexe tremblant de désir.

Je stoppai l'avancée de ma bouche vers son oreille et me mis à lui mordiller son lobe. Ma langue s'aventura même à l'intérieur, le faisant frissonner.

A ce stade, j'avais trois doigts en lui et je leur donnais un mouvement de va-et-vient totalement douloureux tellement il était lent qu'Harry bougea des hanches pour que j'aille plus vite, sans jamais accéder à sa demande.

Quand j'eus jugé qu'il était prêt à me recevoir, je sortis mes doigts, et je pris mon sexe fièrement dressé pour le diriger vers son entrée.

J'y pressai mon gland et je dis, tout en m'enfonçant en lui, ne sentant aucune résistance :

-Est-ce que tu aimes sentir mon sexe en toi ?

-Mmmm… oui

-Parce que moi...

Je butai au fond de son corps, étant en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il me dit, la respiration hachée :

-Parce que toi...

Je me retirai tout doucement, m'aidant en le saisissant par les hanches pour faciliter le retrait, et tout en revenant en lui, entièrement et avec douceur, je lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille :

-Parce que moi, j'aime être en toi.

J'aurais voulu dire trois autres mots à la place, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma raison et mon cœur se battaient et ma raison l'avait emporté.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que corps à corps, cris et soupirs, et accélérations du rythme cardiaque à chaque fois que mes yeux rencontraient les siens.

* * *

**Voilà, le septième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Sinon, sorry, mais je n'ai pas de note précise en tête pour vous, alors à mardi prochain ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? Je suis pressée d'avoir votre avis ^^ Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous. A mardi prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs : **Coucou, alors pour commencer, on s'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews ce soir, mais nous sommes nases. On le fera demain soir.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Bon, pour ne pas dire ce qu'Emmoirel compte vous dire, je vais juste vous souhaiter bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Je vous retrouve en bas (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Oui, comme dit dans la note commune, on est trop fatiguées pour vous répondre ce soir, mais on ne pouvait pas ne pas poster car on sait qu'il y en a qui attendent le chapitre. Sur ce je vous laisse le lire et vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Harry**

Je suivais encore une fois Malfoy. Depuis un mois, où j'avais révélé mes sentiments à Severus, j'avais changé mes habitudes pour surveiller la fouine. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de soirées pour le faire, passant une soirée sur deux dans les appartements de mon amant, ainsi que celles du week-end. D'ailleurs j'arrivais régulièrement à y passer les nuits de vendredi ou samedi.

Malfoy se dirigeait vers le septième étage et comme d'habitude, j'arrivai trop tard pour le surprendre qu'il avait déjà disparu dans la salle sur demande. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer dans cette pièce. Il s'y rendait très régulièrement.

Étant donc arrivé trop tard, je retournai dans mon dortoir pour le surveiller sur la carte. Je savais d'expérience qu'il n'en ressortirait pas avant un bon moment. Il y passait généralement deux à trois heures. Quel sale coup pouvait-il bien préparer dans cette salle ?

Je ne le vis pas en ressortir, m'étant endormi le nez sur la carte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions dans la grande salle avec Mione et Ron quand Katie Bell fit son apparition. Voulant savoir si elle pouvait nous dire qui lui avait lancé l'imperium, nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nous en apprendre plus, elle ne savait pas qui lui avait fait ça. Elle se retourna pour partir vers sa table mais elle se figea à l'entrée de Malfoy.

Quand il s'aperçut que nous le fixions, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Le soupçonnant d'être celui qui lui avait jeté ce sort, je courus après lui. Je crus avoir perdu sa trace quand je pénétrai dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et que je vis son reflet dans un miroir. Quand il m'aperçut, il prit sa baguette et m'attaqua. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui répondre. Nous dévastions totalement l'endroit avec nos sorts.

Au bout de plusieurs sorts infructueux, je lui lançai un sort que j'avais trouvé dans le livre de potion du prince de sang-mêlé, le Sectumsempra. Malfoy s'effondra au sol, le corps lacéré. Paniqué, je m'approchai de lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Il baignait dans son sang et j'étais pétrifié.

**POV Severus**

Je me rendais dans ma classe quand un élève paniqué vint me dire :

-Deux élèves se battent dans les toilettes du deuxième étage professeur.

C'était un jeune Poufsouffle et le pauvre haletait comme pas possible. Je soupirai, le congédiai et me rendis le plus vite possible aux escaliers.

J'eus la chance de pouvoir arriver rapidement sur les lieux mais j'eus une infime seconde de stupéfaction.

Je vis mon filleul baignant dans son sang et Harry était à ses côtés, comme figé.

Je me hâtai, le poussant sur mon passage sans gentillesse et m'accroupis près du corps inconscient, ou plutôt gémissant. Je reconnu immédiatement l'un des pires sorts que j'avais inventé et sans attendre, sachant que le temps m'était compté, je murmurai en boucle le contre-sort.

Je vis petit à petit les blessures se refermer. Quand tout fut guéri, je relevai ma tête pour voir qu'Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mais la seule chose qui me démangeait à l'instant était de lui foutre une bonne gifle. Il avait été inconscient d'user de la magie sur un élève, surtout pour le mettre dans cet état. Sans compter qu'il avait lancé un sort très puissant et mortel.

Sachant mon filleul hors de danger, je me relevai et sans ménagement, je saisis le col de la robe de mon amant qui en cet instant était redevenu mon élève et aboyai :

-Potter où avez-vous connu ce sort ?

-Je ... je l'ai lu quelque part.

-Nous n'avons pas fini Monsieur Potter, dis-je avec dureté. Et je vous colle en retenue le reste de la semaine, ajoutai-je machinalement tout en le lâchant et en prenant mon filleul dans mes bras afin de le mener à Poppy.

**POV Harry**

Je restais là, les bras ballants, me demandant encore comment j'avais pu en arriver à une telle chose. J'espérais que Malfoy s'en sortirait, je ne souhaitais quand même pas sa mort. Et au vu du regard dont Severus m'avait gratifié et de ses mots qu'il m'avait crachés, ce que je venais de faire était très grave. J'avais utilisé un sort apparemment très dangereux.

Severus ne devait pas découvrir où j'avais appris ce sort. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, une parade. Je sortis de ma torpeur et me précipitai retrouver mes amis. Hermione aurait peut-être une solution.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me rendais vers le bureau de Severus pour ma retenue. Il ne m'avait pas précisé si je devais la faire avec lui ou un autre professeur. Ma discussion avec mes amis ne m'avait pas plus avancé. Ron disait que je devais garder mon livre et inventer un mensonge pour expliquer comment je connaissais ce sort. Mione, elle, pensait que je devais le donner à Dumbledore, qu'il était dangereux et que je ne devais pas le garder.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je frappai dessus doucement. J'avais décidé de ne pas rendre ce livre, je voulais le garder. Il allait falloir que je le cache. Comme Severus ne m'avait toujours pas demandé d'entrer, je refrappai sur la porte un peu plus fort et attendis qu'il me dise d'entrer.

Quand ce fut chose faite et que je pénétrai dans son bureau, je fus accueilli par un Severus des plus froids. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, lui fis face et me préparai à l'entendre me crier dessus.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là Monsieur Potter ?

-Vous m'avez mis en retenue, mais je ne sais pas si c'est avec vous ou pas. Vous ne m'avez rien précisé.

-Je ne m'en souviens même pas...

Je le vis souffler et il se leva avant de me dire :

-Tu connais le chemin.

Il passa la porte de ses appartements et me fit un geste pour que je le suive. Je le suivis et une fois dans son salon je lui demandai :

-Severus, comment va Malfoy ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, il est hors de danger, me dit-il tout en se servant une de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et m'assis sur le canapé. Le silence s'éternisa. Je ne savais pas si je devais rester ou partir. Severus me tournait le dos et ne disait rien. Je me levai et pris la direction de la porte pour partir et lui dis :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Je vais retourner à mon dortoir et te laisser.

-Harry, je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question s'il te plait, c'est très important pour moi. Comment as-tu connu le sort que tu as lancé ?

Je me préparai à repousser son intrusion, au cas où il voudrait pénétrer mon esprit si ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. J'allais lui mentir.

-Je l'ai vu sur un livre un jour. Je ne sais plus lequel.

Je le vis souffler une fois de plus, vider son verre et me dire ensuite, en ancrant son regard au mien :

-J'ai eu une rude journée aujourd'hui et... je ressens vraiment le besoin d'oublier, alors reste...

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je venais de lui mentir, il m'avait cru, il voulait oublier...

Notre relation était-elle si saine que ça ? Car même pour une liaison, j'estimais qu'elle devait l'être. Ne venait-elle pas de franchir un cap qui risquait de la bafouer ?

Mais alors que ma raison tergiversait, mon cœur lui, me mena à ses côtés. Je fus dans ses bras avant même de m'en rendre compte.

**POV Severus**

Depuis cinq jours, je passais mes journées entre mes cours, mes appartements et l'infirmerie pour veiller sur mon filleul.

Il avait encore quelques traces du sort mais avec quelques onguents et du temps, il ne resterait aucune cicatrice. Et de savoir que c'était un de mes propres sorts qui aurait pu enlever la vie à ce jeune homme pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'affection, même si je ne le montrais pas souvent, me rendait coupable.

Combien de vies ce sort avait-il enlevé ? Je savais que certains Mangemorts, dont le Maître, en avaient connaissance et qu'ils en usaient, parfois...

Bon, le maître l'utilisait très rarement à vrai dire, aimant quand la personne mourrait très lentement en souffrant, alors que le Sectumsempra offrait une mort douloureuse, mais rapide.

J'étais en ce moment au chevet de Draco. Il dormait. En fait, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Et cela m'inquiétait. Pas parce que ma vie était liée à la sienne... par ce serment inviolable… mais parce qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Il avait été une petite bouffée de bonheur dans ma vie sombre. Lucius, qui par la force des choses était devenu un ami, même encore maintenant qu'il était du mauvais côté, m'avait offert la chance d'être parrain.

Je me souvins du moment où Narcissa m'avait déposé ce petit corps enveloppé dans une couverture et des petits yeux gris qui m'avaient regardé.

Je revis ce même petit garçon, un peu plus âgé, me grimper dessus pendant les repas.

-Severus, vous devriez aller vous reposer, entendis-je venir de ma gauche.

Je tournai la tête et vis Poppy. Elle venait pour appliquer les soins à Draco.

Je me levai et déposai ma bouche sur le front brûlant de mon filleul. Il gémit et après un dernier regard tendre pour lui, je sortis de l'infirmerie. Si je comptais bien, il me restait une bonne heure avant de devoir reprendre les cours.

J'accumulais beaucoup de retard pour la correction de mes copies, passant mes temps libres entre Draco et Harry. Ce dernier venait tous les jours me voir et j'étais honteux de mettre de côté nos leçons juste pour me fondre en lui. J'avais l'impression de lui donner, le temps d'un instant, tous mes problèmes.

Une fois dans mes appartements, je pris place dans un fauteuil. Je déboutonnai ma robe pour être plus à l'aise et fermai les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai soudain à l'entente d'un bruit. Je me relevai alerte, sur le qui vive, quand je vis que ce n'était qu'Albus, du moins sa tête dans la cheminée.

-Ah... enfin, je ne pensais jamais pouvoir vous sortir de vos songes, jeune ami.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous me voulez ? Draco s'est réveillé ?

-Non, désolé Severus. J'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau. Maintenant serait-il possible ?

-Truffe dorée ?

-Oui, pas de changement.

-J'arrive.

Je reboutonnai ma robe et sortis de mes appartement. Autant nous pouvions converser par cheminette, autant les employer était impossible, tout du moins pour se rendre dans le bureau directorial.

Une fois hors de mes appartements, je me dirigeai vers les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée. Je croisai quelques Serpentards qui me demandèrent des nouvelles de leur ami, mais aussi, et cela me ravissait, quelques Gryffondors auxquels je pus enlever une dizaine de points.

Quand je passai devant les portes du Hall, je vis du coin de l'œil le trio d'or. Harry me souhaita une bonne journée. Je lui répondis par un signe de tête bref, ne pouvant ni l'embrasser, ni être impoli et lui enlever des points.

Il ne faisait rien de mal et pour une des rares fois, suivait même le règlement.

Bon, je faisais abstraction du fait qu'il enfreignait une règle très importante en couchant avec moi, ainsi que moi-même. Mais j'avais déjà trop vécu, et ne pas profiter des bonnes choses en ces temps difficiles aurait été totalement stupide.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du bureau d'Albus, je soufflai le mot de passe et elles me firent entrer. J'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour ces gargouilles. Elles avaient un je ne sais quoi qui les rendait simplement magnifiques à regarder. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas un féru d'art.

Une fois en haut des marches, je frappai trois petits coups et attendis qu'il m'invite à entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Quand je vis son regard, je sus que je ne venais pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

Il me désigna le fauteuil face à lui et j'y pris place. Ce que j'aimais chez Albus, c'était qu'avec moi, il allait toujours droit au but.

-Severus, je pense qu'il est temps que nous parlions sérieusement de la mission de ton filleul et du serment qui vous lie.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus Albus.

-Et bien, moi je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup à dire. Et cela n'est pas le plus facile.

Je me renfrognai et lui fis un geste de la main pour lui indiquer que je l'écoutais.

-Vous savez vous et moi que Draco doit m'ôter la vie. Et que, vous comme moi, savons que je ne le laisserai pas entacher son âme.

-Albus... je ne pense pas que les choses iront jusque-là. Il y a bien une solution, nous n'avons pas encore envisagé toutes les possibilités...

-Il n'y en a pas. Draco doit me tuer. S'il échoue, vous devez le faire où vous mourrez. Aussi simple que cela. Et je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur ma conscience Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que votre esprit tordu a trouvé ? Demandai-je agressif.

-Je suis déjà sur le chemin de la mort, depuis ce sort.

Il me désigna sa main et je serrais serrai les poings. Si seulement j'avais su le guérir, tout pourrait changer. Il me coupa dans mes pensées plus que sombres en me disant :

-Je vais devoir effectuer bientôt une mission. D'ailleurs, je dois emmener Harry avec moi.

-Harry ? Enfin Potter, me repris-je. Mais pourquoi ?

-Il me sera d'une grande aide. Mais là n'est pas le but Severus. Il y a des chances que... que je sois empoisonné à mon retour, mais rien n'est sûr.

-Empoisonné ? Comment savez-vous cela ? Et puis, Albus, allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous faites toutes ces journées où vous partez ?

-Je préfère garder ces informations secrètes. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. C'est même là que je vais en venir.

-Expliquez-vous ?

-Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je te confierai ma vie Severus. Et... je vais aussi te confier ma mort.

-Me confier votre mort, répétai-je incrédule.

-Je veux que ce soit toi qui me tues et non Draco. Je veux mourir de ta main, au lieu de mourir par ce sort qui s'empare de moi, ou un poison mortel. Ou même par la baguette d'un Mangemort. Je veux que la dernière personne que je puisse voir, ce soit toi. Tu es…

-Je refuse catégoriquement Albus ! Dis-je en me levant et en le coupant par la même occasion.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser !

-Mesurez-vous l'importance de votre demande ? L'impact sur la guerre, sur moi, sur mon âme et ...

-Je le sais parfaitement Severus. Et justement, j'y pense. Tu dois impérativement garder ta place près de ton Maître, pour que cette guerre ait la bonne fin. Et en me tuant, tu t'offres l'estime et la place de choix.

-Je ne vous tuerai pas Albus, point à la ligne.

-Tu le feras car je te l'ordonne, me dit-il en élevant la voix pour la première fois de sa vie.

Je me retournai, choqué. Il se tenait au bord de sa chaise et me toisait avec fureur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Tu vas me tuer Severus, et me libérer de ces douleurs de plus en plus insupportables. Tu vas sauver l'âme de ton filleul en finissant sa mission. Et tu vas aider à gagner cette guerre en restant auprès du Lord.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de salir mon âme en vous tuant. Albus, je ne peux...

-Mais je te connais, et tu le feras.

-Vous êtes comme un père pour moi et vous me demander sciemment de vous ôter la vie, dis-je en le regardant avec tristesse.

-Je te demande de commettre un acte qui nous place en bonne voie pour gagner cette guerre Severus. Garde ça en tête.

Je secouai la tête, qui devenait lourde. Sans rien ajouter, je quittai son bureau. J'avais envie d'hurler, de crier, de frapper et de tout détruire. Mais je n'en fis rien.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, personne ne pouvait voir que j'étais déchiré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assis à mon bureau, corrigeant mécaniquement mes copies. Je n'étais pas repassé voir Draco. J'étais rentré ici.

Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'allais devoir faire cette chose immonde. Je ne voulais plus tuer, j'avais assez pris de vies comme ça dans ma jeunesse. Mon âme était déjà détruite. Mais non, ce cher Albus m'offrait le privilège de lui enlever son souffle. Pour cette foutue guerre.

Un bruit à ma porte me fit relever les yeux et reprenant contenance, je dis distinctement :

-Entrez.

-Bonsoir professeur. Je vous dérange ?

Je vis Harry pénétrer dans la pièce. Je soufflai et sachant pertinemment qu'il allait en souffrir, je lui dis avec froideur :

-Oui, Monsieur Potter vous me dérangez. Votre leçon d'aujourd'hui est annulée. Retournez à votre dortoir.

**POV Harry**

_-Bonsoir professeur. Je vous dérange ?_

_-Oui, Monsieur Potter vous me dérangez. Votre leçon d'aujourd'hui est annulée. Retournez à votre dortoir._

Sa réponse me blessa. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il me renvoie dans mon dortoir qui m'avait blessé, incluant qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous ce soir-là, mais la façon dont il me l'avait dit. J'avais eu l'impression d'être retourné au début de l'année, quand nous nous détestions. Je fis demi-tour et refermai la porte de son bureau. Une fois dans les couloirs, je pris la direction de mon dortoir et allai me réfugier dans mon lit.

J'ouvris la carte et pus le voir faire des allées et venues incessantes dans ses appartements. Je pris conscience que ce n'était peut-être pas contre moi qu'il en avait en me chassant de son bureau. Quelque chose d'autre avait dû le mettre en colère ou l'avait perturbé. Du coup je sentis l'envie d'être près de lui pour le calmer, le rassurer, mais je restai dans mon lit et n'allai pas le rejoindre comme il me l'avait demandé. Il devait avoir besoin d'être seul.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, pendant que je me dirigeai vers la grande salle avec mes compagnons de dortoir, Dumbledore m'interpella pour me parler en privé. Mes amis nous laissèrent seuls et il m'annonça que nous partirions l'après-midi même pour aller chercher un horcruxe. Me prévenant qu'il ne savait pas ce que nous allions trouver, ni quels seraient les dangers.

Croyait-il qu'en me disant ça, il me ferait changer d'avis et le laisser y aller seul ? En tout cas ce n'était pas ce que je comptais faire. Qu'importe les dangers que j'allais rencontrer, je devais tout faire pour anéantir Voldemort.

Il me donna rendez-vous dans son bureau à seize heures. Je finissais les cours à quinze heures ce jour-là, par un cours de DCFM. Il me resterait une heure pour préparer mes affaires et le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Comme mon entrevue dans ce couloir avec Dumbledore m'avait retardé, je me dirigeai vers les serres pour le cours de botanique, en faisant une croix sur mon petit-déjeuner. J'y fus rejoint par mes amis assez rapidement. Mione avait pensé à moi et m'avait rapporté deux croissants qu'elle avait pu sauver de la gourmandise de Ron.

J'étais excité à l'idée de partir à la recherche de cet horcruxe et terrifié en même temps. Nous partions à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas à quoi nous allions devoir faire face. La matinée passa lentement à mon goût.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand le professeur Slughorn nous libéra à la fin du cours, il me demanda de rester cinq minutes pour m'entretenir de mon dernier devoir. Je dis à mes amis de partir sans moi, que je les rejoindrais dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il me libéra à mon tour, je partis rejoindre mes amis d'un pas tranquille. Je laissai vagabonder mes pensées vers Severus, me demandant s'il allait mieux aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

Mais mes réflexions intérieures furent interrompues par une main qui m'attira dans un espace renfoncé du couloir.

* * *

**Voilà, le huitième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Je suis très curieuse et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à nous donner vos ressentis et autre. Si pas, comme d'hab', je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour le dernier chapitre (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Verdict ? Sachez que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Sinon pas grand chose à dire, j'ai l'esprit trop endormi je crois, mdr ! J'espère que ce chap vous aura plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mardi prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute pendant la sixième année.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Alors, ne voulant pas nous répéter, nous vous conseillons, avant de lire ce chapitre, d'aller lire la Note commune des auteures Bis au chapitre 1. Merci.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Snif, c'est le dernier chapitre du tome 6 d'Harry Potter – version alternative. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à l'écriture. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Je dois même dire que de me mettre dans la peau de Severus ici a été un vrai paradis. Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin. Bonne lecture (^-^).

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : Une chose très importante ! Descendez bien jusqu'en bas de la page, une surprise vous attend.** Sinon, comme le dit Jes, c'est le dernier chapitre. Et j'ai adoré écrire cet histoire moi aussi. Aller, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, à plus bas : -)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Okawa :**Merci pour ta review, elle nous fait toujours plaisir. Nous te souhaitons une bonne lecture.

**Nepheria : **Review trés courte mais qui fait plaisir. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Severus**

J'attendais, là, dans ce couloir, l'arrivée d'Harry. Albus m'avait prévenu, en me croisant dans le couloir juste avant le repas de midi, qu'il partait avec lui en fin d'après midi et qu'ils ne seraient certainement pas revenus pour nos leçons.

Mon cœur avait cessé de battre. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, quand j'avais vu mon filleul pénétrer dans la grande salle ce matin. Il s'était, aux dires d'Albus, réveillé pendant la nuit. Et il allait très bien, selon Poppy.

J'avais retenu Draco juste après le petit-déjeuner, et il m'avait remercié. Il avait su que je lui avais sauvé la vie en récitant le contre-sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pu le prendre dans mes bras comme je l'aurais voulu, même si cela m'avait démangé. Je l'avais alors juste regardé partir avec ses amis.

Et avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas jeté un regard à la table d'Harry et cela me fit mal.

Résigné, j'avais alors pris la direction de ma salle de cours où j'avais dû enseigner à des mioches les bases des défenses contre les forces du mal.

Et là, je l'attendais. J'avais déjà vu ses deux amis passer devant l'endroit où je me cachais.

J'étais fébrile à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire, mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Le besoin de l'avoir une fois de plus. Aimer sa peau, son corps. Je fus heureux d'entendre enfin ce bon vieil Horace congédier Harry.

Je ne devais plus qu'attendre le moment où il passerait devant cette alcôve cachée derrière une énième tenture. Quand je vis enfin le bout de sa chaussure passer, je sortis mon bras, posai ma main sur sa bouche et le tirai à moi avec rapidité et efficacité.

Je le sentis tenter de me mordre et je le retournai pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était moi. Je nous dirigeai aussitôt vers le fond de l'espace et le plaquai au mur. Je retirai ensuite ma main, qu'il ne mordait plus, il et s'empressa de me chuchoter :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Chut, dis-je en posant ma bouche sur la sienne.

Mais au lieu de se laisser faire, il me repoussa, sans trop de méchanceté en me disant :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Severus ? Jamais tu n'aurais pris le risque qu'on soit découvert comme c'est le cas en ce moment.

- S'il te plait, murmurai-je en allant embrasser son cou.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu es sûr ?

Non, je ne voulais pas en parler, alors pour lui faire comprendre, je déboutonnai sa robe. Il ne dégagea pas mes mains et quand elles eurent fini leur tâche, j'ouvris avec rapidité, en tremblant légèrement, sa chemise vu qu'il n'avait pas mis son pull. Ma bouche, elle, s'attelait déjà à prendre possession de son cou, le suçotant avec force, le léchant avec envie, et le mordant de peur et de résignation.

Je ne savais pas comment je le savais, mais je pressentais que ceci était peut-être la dernière fois que je pouvais profiter de lui.

Quand sa chemise fut défaite et ouverte, je descendis ma bouche pour laper ses tétons pendant que mes mains délaçaient ses chaussures. Il murmura, le souffle haletant :

- Soit... ne dis rien et prends... Prends tout ce que... je peux te donner.

Ma langue se fit un devoir de mimer à son nombril ce que je comptais faire à une autre partie de son corps, tandis que je le déchaussai. Son pantalon et son boxer suivirent le même destin et quand il fut à moitié nu, ayant gardé sur ses épaules sa robe et sa chemise, je remontai ma bouche pour prendre la sienne.

Sa langue se glissa entre mes lèvres sans que je ne doive aller la chercher et je me sentis... inondé de lui.

Nos langues se caressaient, s'emmêlaient, se titillaient et s'effleuraient tantôt en douceur, tantôt avec ardeur.

Mes gémissements étaient étouffés par nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre.

Et mes mains s'activaient déjà à le préparer à me recevoir, là, dans ce couloir. Où quelqu'un pouvait nous voir.

Mais je m'en contrefichais. Je voulais son corps... je le voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu quelque chose.

Et ce fut cette envie, qui surpassait toutes les autres, qui me poussa à lui faire mal. Trop impatient, je retirai le premier doigt que j'avais glissé en lui, défis le minimum de bouton de ma robe pour pouvoir atteindre mon pantalon que j'ouvris à la hâte afin d'en sortir mon sexe gorgé de sang.

Et tout en reprenant sa bouche, je le pénétrai d'un coup de reins qui fut douloureux pour lui, comme pour moi. Je glissai alors ma bouche à son oreille et y suppliai :

- Pardonne-moi.

- Ne bouge pas s'il te... laisse-moi le temps... m'habituer...

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour tenter d'accéder à sa demande, mais cela était très difficile.

Mes mains, que j'avais glissées sous ses fesses pour le soulever, tremblaient. Et sentir les muscles de ses cuisses enserrer encore plus mon bassin me fit gémir d'impatience.

Ce fut enfin, quand il bougea, que je le fis à mon tour.

Je me retirai de moitié pour le remplir à nouveau. Ma bouche retourna sur la sienne et je léchai ses lèvres tout en débutant un va-et-vient tantôt rapide, tantôt affreusement lent.

J'avais une partie de moi qui voulait en finir au plus vite et une qui voulait que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Et ses mains qui s'agrippaient ainsi à mes épaules, les gémissements étouffés, mon prénom murmuré. Mes coups de bassin endiablés. Cette sensation d'être vivant... me rendait fou.

Je le pilonnai soudain avec passion et ma bouche alla de nouveau à son oreille où je ne pus me retenir de lui demander :

- Redis-le-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-le-moi... pour que j'oublie à nouveau...

Je me retirai entièrement et me renfonçai en lui à mes derniers mots, comme si je voulais le punir d'une telle demande de ma part.

- Je t'aime Severus, plus que ma vie.

- Encore.

Je refis le même mouvement et il vint mordre mon cou avant de me chuchoter avec difficulté :

- Je t'a...t'aime.

Ma cadence augmenta et, usant de mes dernières forces, je le plaquai encore plus contre le mur pour pouvoir donner de l'attention à son sexe.

Mes coups de hanches étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et quand je le sentis venir entre mes doigts, je lui dis, le souffle cours :

- Encore et encore...

Il me le redit autant de fois que je le pénétrai et au bout de quatre fois, je me vidai au fond de lui. Il embrassa ma joue avec tellement de tendresse que je me dégoutai pour ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'éloignai de lui, le déposai au sol, l'embrassai une dernière fois tout en me rhabillant. Et sans rien ajouter, je le laissai seul, à moitié nu, couvert de sa semence.

Une fois devant la tapisserie, je remis en place mon visage du professeur sans cœur alors que j'en avais réellement un, celui-là même que je venais juste d'abandonner dans les mains de l'Élu...

**POV Harry**

Je restai là, sur le sol où il m'avait déposé, à moitié nu, sans un mot, sans un regard, avec juste un dernier baiser. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la veille, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi important au point de risquer qu'on nous découvre dans cette alcôve.

Je me demandai ce qui pouvait l'avoir poussé à faire ça. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la veille, mais pas à ce point-là. Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec Malfoy. Il allait mieux et était apparu dans la grande salle au petit-déjeuner d'après Mione.

Tout ce que je retenais c'est qu'il m'avait pris brutalement, sans me préparer comme il faut. J'avais eu mal, mais pas aussi mal que ce que je ressentais, là, abandonné sur ce sol.

La douleur s'était atténuée après la première pénétration et il s'était déchainé en moi, essayant d'être doux par moment. Mais il n'y était pas arrivé, il m'avait pilonné comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois, me demandant de lui répéter inlassablement ces mots qu'il aurait dû oublier. Et je les lui avais dis, sentant que c'était comme vital pour lui, comme quelque chose qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais.

C'est là que je compris. Dernier baiser, dernière fois, plus jamais.

Tout ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Il venait de mettre fin à notre liaison, sans m'en expliquer la raison. Je venais de perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux, la possibilité de pouvoir l'aimer en silence, en sa présence. Il venait de m'enlever la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir moi et non pas l'élu, le survivant.

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues à cette prise de conscience. Je m'allongeai sur le sol, replié sur moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir mené à ça ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu que je lui répète que je l'aimais ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver pour qu'il me laisse ? Tant de questions sans réponse qui tournaient dans ma tête.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant des élèves se rapprocher de la salle de classe de potions que je réagis. Je me rhabillai et attendis qu'ils entrent en cours pour me précipiter à la salle de DFCM. J'allais devoir supporter de le voir sans pouvoir lui parler.

Quand j'arrivai, en retard bien évidement, devant la porte, je frappai trois coups sonores et entrai suite à son autorisation. Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me dise de m'asseoir. Pour la première fois il ne me dit rien d'autre que ça. Pas de remontrance, pas de punition, de retenue ou de points enlevés. Le cours se passa trop lentement, j'avais décidé d'aller lui parler à la fin dudit cours, je devais savoir, comprendre. Il me devait une explication.

Quand tous les élèves furent sortis et la porte refermée, je m'approchai du bureau et lui demandai :

- Je peux vous parler professeur ?

Je le vis souffler mais acquiescer. Il me montra une chaise près de son bureau et me dit :

- Que souhaitez-vous me dire Monsieur Potter.

- Je voudrais comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Je le vis lancer plusieurs sorts vers la porte et ensuite, il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se stopper et de me regarder avant de dire :

- J'avais un besoin à assouvir... c'est chose faite maintenant.

- Je n'y crois pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Et je veux savoir quoi ! Dis-je en me relevant.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que j'enchainai :

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous… tu n'aurais pas pris le risque qu'on soit découverts, si c'était juste pour assouvir ton désir. Tu as mis fin à notre relation en faisant ça. N'est-ce pas ? Et tu y as mis fin sans aucune explication. Mais moi j'ai besoin de comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce grave ?

**POV Severus**

Quand il était arrivé en retard, je n'avais pas eu la force de lui retirer des points, ou même de le réprimander. Je lui indiquai juste de prendre place et je n'avais plus posé les yeux sur lui.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais eu du mal à tenir... j'avais plus de mal à regarder des gens se faire torturer, mais j'avais failli un nombre incalculable de fois à le regarder, car je sentais son regard sur moi.

A la fin du cours, quand il avait demandé à me parler, je n'avais pas pu dire non.

Et là, il venait de mettre des mots sur ce que nous avions fait dans cette alcôve sombre.

Je soufflai et après avoir réfléchis le pour et le contre, je décidai de le rassurer.

- Harry, où as-tu vu tout ça dans cette passion qui m'a animé ?

- Dans cette « passion » inhabituelle justement ! Tu as beau être ce que tu es, tu n'as jamais fait preuve de brutalité auparavant. Tu ne m'as jamais pénétré sans préparation, avec ce besoin d'être en moi aussi violemment. Ton « pardonne-moi ». Tes pénétrations violentes, même si tu as essayé de les adoucir. Ce besoin que tu avais de m'entendre te dire que je t'aime. Cette impression que j'ai ressentie, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si c'était vital pour toi. Voilà tout ce qui m'a amené à cette conclusion !

- Je dois te dire que tu conclus mal. J'ai juste eu un manque de sexe à cause de cette nuit. Même si cela m'écorche de l'avouer, je me suis habitué à coucher avec toi. Et... j'ai eu une envie des plus dévastatrices ce matin, que j'ai assouvie avec toi dans la journée.

Je me demandai où j'allais chercher de telles explications mensongères quand il me dit :

- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait. Je pensai quand même avoir un peu d'estime de ta part à défaut d'autre chose.

J'allai le prendre dans mes bras et lui dis, tout contre son oreille :

- Je ne te mens pas Harry, je n'ai pas mis fin à notre relation. Tu te fais des idées. D'ailleurs, j'en suis sûr, que si un jour cela doit se finir, ce n'est par de moi que la décision sera prise.

Et je ne mentais pas. C'était lui qui allait me quitter, lui qui allait de nouveau me haïr. Je n'y pourrai rien. Je pouvais juste profiter encore un peu de le serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur. Je devais avouer aussi qu'il avait vu juste... c'était bien la dernière fois que nous passions un moment comme celui-là. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, comme je sentais l'arrivée des mauvaises choses face à mon Maître.

Je le sentis se tendre, et il me dit :

- Si tu le dis. Je veux bien faire comme si c'est moi qui ais imaginé tout ça, mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Une partie de moi me crie que c'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Je dois te laisser, Dumbledore m'attend. Si tu le veux je viendrai te voir à notre retour.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, dis-je avant de poser ma bouche sur son front.

Je le poussai vers la porte, ne voulant pas qu'il soit en retard. Une fois qu'il posa la main sur la poignée, je bondis et plaquai mon torse contre son dos, sans toutefois le pousser et je murmurai à son oreille :

- Aurais-je l'audace de te redemander de me le dire à nouveau...

**POV Harry**

Je me retournai, me retrouvant face à lui, me collant à son torse et lui dis :

- Je t'aime

Je ravis ensuite ses lèvres, pour me rassurer. Il disait ne pas avoir mis fin à notre liaison, je voulais une preuve. Il répondit à mon baiser, l'approfondissant, le faisant durer. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres, j'ouvris la porte et m'en allai. J'étais toujours persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose et qu'il ne m'avait pas dit la vérité. Mais j'en fis abstraction pour le moment, devant me dépêcher d'aller chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir avant de rejoindre Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions enfin devant le bassin où une potion nous empêchait d'atteindre l'horcruxe. Dumbledore m'avait fait promettre de le forcer à la boire jusqu'au bout. C'était le seul moyen pour vider le bassin. J'étais désespéré de le voir supplier pour que ça s'arrête, mais je continuais à lui faire boire coupe après coupe. Je dus ensuite faire face à l'attaque des inféris. Mais c'est Dumbledore qui réussit à les éloigner.

Ensuite, une fois sortis de la caverne, je me concentrai pour nous faire transplaner à pré-au-lard. A notre arrivée, Dumbledore vacilla puis il me demanda d'aller chercher Severus. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que Mme Rosmerta apparut près de nous. Et m'empêcha d'aller à Poudlard tout seul et nous montra pourquoi. Je pensai alors à Severus, à mes amis en voyant la marque des ténèbres au-dessus du château. Mme Rosmerta fit venir deux balais à elle.

C'est sur eux que nous partîmes en direction de Poudlard. Arrivés à sa hauteur, nous atterrîmes sur les remparts de la tour d'astronomie. Dumbledore me redemanda d'aller chercher Severus, mais j'en fus empêché par du bruit montant vers nous dans les escaliers de la tour. Je me reculais, sortant ma baguette pour me préparer à l'attaque. Juste avant de voir Malfoy arriver, je me sentis paralysé et je tombai en arrière. J'étais invisible aux yeux des autres de là où j'étais, mais je pouvais tout voir et entendre. Quand Malfoy se présenta devant Dumbledore, ils parlèrent longuement de la mission du Serpentard. Chose que je découvrais enfin. Puis Greyback et les Carrow arrivèrent. Quand ils comprirent que Malfoy n'arriverait pas à exécuter sa mission, je les vis se disputer pour savoir qui tuerait Dumbledore à la place de Malfoy, jusqu'au moment où Severus apparut.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me sentis impuissant, piégé par le sort de Dumbledore, ne pouvant rien faire pour aider mon directeur et maintenant l'homme que j'aimais. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il trouve une solution pour empêcher les autres Mangemorts de tuer Dumbledore.

J'entendis faiblement le directeur appeler Severus. Ce dernier se plaça face à lui en poussant Malfoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent, semblant intimidés par lui. Dumbledore et lui s'observèrent un moment. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Pourquoi Severus ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation ? Pourquoi restait-il là sans rien dire ? Et pourquoi regarda-t-il dans ma direction avant que Dumbledore ne le supplie d'une voix faible :

- Severus... S'il te plait...

Il regarda une nouvelle fois vers moi, prolongeant cet instant, puis se retourna vers Dumbledore, le visa et dis :

- Avada Kedavra !

Mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux dans ma poitrine. Je me sentis broyé, lacéré, anéanti. Je voulus crier, mais aucun son ne put sortir. L'homme que j'aimais venait de tuer Dumbledore de sang froid sous mes yeux. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il osé nous tourner le dos ?

Quand Severus dit aux autres de filer d'ici et qu'il disparut dans les escaliers, je me sentis libéré du sort que m'avait jeté Dumbledore. Je partis à leur suite, immobilisant le dernier Mangemort que je voyais devant moi. Je devais retrouver Dumbledore, attraper Severus. Ces deux choses étaient liées. Ce n'était pas possible, l'homme que j'aimais ne pouvait pas avoir commis cet acte immonde.

Mon cœur était déchiré d'effroi. Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire machine arrière. Je courus à la suite de ces Mangemorts, voulant rattraper Severus. Ce que je fis au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Arrivé assez près de lui, je lui lançai un stupéfix.

**POV Severus**

Quand j'avais aperçu les formes volant vers la tour, j'avais su. Cela devait être Albus et Harry. Étant à l'autre bout du château, je ne pus que m'y diriger en toute hâte. Dans un premier temps pour protéger Harry, car les Mangemorts qui avaient pris d'assaut Poudlard je ne savais comment, pourraient être un danger pour lui.

Je devais avant tout l'envoyer en sécurité comme j'avais tenté de le faire toute sa scolarité, car Harry pendant cette dernière ne m'avait pas rendu la tâche facile.

J'arrivai au coin d'un couloir quand je vis un élève se faire presque tuer sous mes yeux. Ne voyant personne, je lançai un sort de mon cru très douloureux au Mangemort qui l'attaquait et le pétrifiai ensuite. Le jeune garçon, qui était un Poufsouffle, trembla et partit en courant se cacher dans une classe désaffectée.

Pensant qu'il était en sécurité, j'enjambai le corps, lançai un sort d'oubliette pour éviter qu'il ne puisse me reconnaitre plus tard, et je repris ensuite le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. En cours de route, je tombai sur des membres de l'Ordre qui, me croyant encore de leur côté, m'enrôlèrent pour défendre les élèves.

Je fis de mon mieux pour contenter leur groupe, mais aussi pour ne pas me mettre à dos les Mangemorts que je combattais. J'avais envie de leur envoyer un sort mortel mais je ne pouvais pas.

Quand une accalmie se fit, je glissai hors de vue et repris ma course. Je courus même. Le temps avait déjà trop passé. Je pourrais tout aussi bien arriver en retard et tomber sur deux cadavres.

Je n'osai même pas imaginer ma souffrance de les voir de cette façon.

Une fois arrivé près de la tour, je gravis les marches quand un groupe d'Aurors me dit qu'il y avait quelques Mangemorts là-haut. Ils me dirent aussi qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à défaire les barrières.

Je les priai d'aller aider devant le hall, pendant que je tentai de passer les barrières.

Lâches comme ils l'étaient, aucun ne protesta ou ne resta, car j'allais quand même devoir faire face à plusieurs Mangemorts, seul.

Mais je ne tergiversai pas et après quelques essais, je défis les sorts et montai quatre à quatre les marches. J'atteignis la porte que j'enfonçai à l'aide de la magie et déboulai dans la pièce.

J'y vis Greyback, Amycus, Alecto, Draco et Albus.

Sans m'y attendre, mon esprit fut pénétré avec une telle facilité que je faillis reculer. C'était mon mentor qui me montrait juste une image d'Harry, au fond de la tour, pétrifié.

Ainsi donc, il allait voir la pire chose que j'allais devoir faire ? J'aurais souhaité qu'il ne la voie pas, j'aurais souhaité de ne pas devoir tuer mon mentor, mon père, mon ami. Mais le moment était venu, nul doute.

Je m'avançai et vis clairement la terreur dans les yeux des Mangemorts. Je poussai Draco assez froidement.

Je regardai ensuite Albus. Il avait l'air épuisé. Je me battis avec lui mentalement pour pénétrer son esprit mais je ne pus y arriver. Je voulais savoir, connaitre s'il avait trouvé un autre moyen. Mais malgré ses maigres forces, ce bougre d'idiot restait campé sur ses résolutions.

Mon regard se porta alors vers la direction d'Harry. Je ne le vis bien sûr pas, et cela n'était pas plus mal.

J'allais le perdre définitivement ce soir, sans même l'avoir jamais vraiment eu.

J'avais envie, là, tout de suite, de lui murmurer ce que je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais je me retins. Puis j'entendis :

- Severus... s'il te plait...

Je regardai de nouveau Albus qui venait de me supplier de le tuer. Je ne voulais pas.

J'étais encore indécis puis, comme si mon corps perdait sa volonté, je tournai de nouveau ma tête vers Harry. Je voulais tant qu'il me pardonne mon futur geste, qu'il le comprenne. Mais je n'aurais plus que sa haine. Chose que je ne voulais plus.

Et comme Albus me l'avait dit, en le tuant, je nous aidais à gagner la guerre, j'aidais Harry. Alors, avec un pincement au cœur, ma décision prise, je me tournai vers Albus.

Une fois cela fait, je levai ma baguette et, le haïssant pour me forcer à détruire mon âme une fois de plus, le détestant de m'enlever Harry, je lançai le sortilège de la mort. Mes derniers sentiments envers lui m'aidant à le faire correctement.

Je vis mon sort le toucher, lui enlever la vie. Je vis son regard s'ancrer au mien et ensuite, son corps bascula.

Je repris vite contenance et attrapai mon filleul qui devait être choqué en disant :

- Filons d'ici avant que les Aurors n'arrivent, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je ne voulais surtout pas croiser le regard de mon ancien amant. Je ne voulais pas me confronter à lui.

Je dévalai les marches à toute vitesse, tenant Draco par le bras pour qu'il me suive. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit touché par un sort en quittant le château.

Une fois en bas, je dus nous faire un passage en plein combat et je fus heureux d'en sortir indemne avec Draco. Arrivés dehors, je nous dirigeai vers chez Hagrid. Mais arrivé près de la cabane, j'entendis :

- Stupéfix !

Je sentis un sort frôler ma tête. Je criai à Draco de courir et me retournai. Je vis Harry à une vingtaine de mètres devant moi. J'eus mal au cœur en voyant la rage qui l'animait et encore plus quand il commença à prononcer :

- Endolo...

Je le coupai et de part ce fait, le propulsai à quelques mètres. Rien que de penser qu'il avait eu assez de haine pour me lancer ce sort me donnait mal au cœur. Je le vis ensuite se relever et dire :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu... INCARCEREM !

Je détournai son sort et ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire, les larmes d'impuissance et de rage aux yeux :

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ne juge pas sans savoir Harry !

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu lui lancer le sort !

- Je sais que tu as vu, mais as-tu vraiment tout vu ?

- Oui ! J'étais là avant que tu n'arrives. Tu nous as trahis ! Tu m'as trahi… me dit-il plus doucement.

- Écoute Harry, je n'ai pas trahi mon camp... quoique tu en penses, dis-je ayant peur d'être entendu.

- Non, tu as raison, je viens de le remarquer. Tu n'as pas trahi Voldemort !

Je serrai les dents à l'entente de ce nom mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'il lança :

- Sectum...

Je contrai le sort avec colère cette fois et ne pus m'empêcher d'aller vers lui. Je le désarmai en chemin. Une fois arrivé devant, je le saisi par le col de son pull et lui dis :

- Ne t'avise plus de me lancer mes propres sorts Harry, sans les connaitre vraiment !

Je le vis écarquiller des yeux et ayant soudain envie de souder nos bouches je le relâchai, avec violence, et lui tournai le dos, le sachant sans danger pour rejoindre les autres.

- Alors tue-moi, moi aussi. Ne me laisse pas comme ça. Ne laisse pas cette haine naissante pour toi prendre le pas sur mon amour.

Je me retournai à cette demande et dis, fataliste :

- Ton père m'a haï, et moi aussi. N'est-ce pas normal que tu me haïsses ? Nous revenons juste à la normale... Hais-moi comme tu m'aimes... Mais ne m'oublie pas.

- TUE-MOI ! Me cria-t-il.

Je lui lançai un sort pour l'envoyer au sol et qu'il cesse de me demander cela. Il me tuait à petit feu, ne le sachant même pas lui même. Cruel était mon destin, d'aimer sans l'être, et de ne pouvoir aimer en l'étant.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Comme tout bon chien de garde de Voldemort.

- Un lâche, UN LÂCHE !

Je fis demi-tour et me ruai sur lui, qui était encore à moitié au sol. J'approchai mon visage près du sien et tout en vrillant mon regard à ses yeux, je dis :

- Si j'étais un lâche _Monsieur Potter_, je n'aurais pas agi de la sorte là-haut. Si j'étais un lâche, nous ne serions pas là. Alors, _Monsieur Potter_, évitez de m'appeler ainsi !

- De toute façon je m'en moque _professeur Snape_. Vous vouliez ma haine. Et bien vous l'avez maintenant. Sachez que vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi, vous n'existez plus !

Je pris comme un coup de poing à sa phrase. Savoir que je n'étais désormais plus rien pour lui me fit plus de mal encore que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Je n'en voulais pas moins de vous !

Je le lâchai et sans attendre, marchai à grand pas vers la fin d'une histoire qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

**Fin du Tome 6 – Harry Potter, De la Haine à l'Amour.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, le dernier chapitre est bouclé et publié !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Que dire ? Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable d'écrire cette histoire… Et encore moins en essayant de suivre l'histoire de JKR le plus possible, et cela en écrivant sur un personnage comme Severus. D'ailleurs, je rappelle qu'à la base, cette aventure avec ma co-auteure devait être un « petit » Os d'une quinzaine de pages. J'espère que ce tome vous a plu ! Et je souhaite vraiment que les lecteurs qui n'ont laissé aucun commentaire jusqu'à maintenant le fasse pour ce chapitre… ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici cette fanfiction et je vous laisse entre les mains d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Snif, snif… Quelle fin horrible ! Ils n'auraient pas pu s'aimer normalement ces deux là ? Non, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Enfin, j'espère lire beaucoup de reviews avec vos avis. Cette fiction n'a pas été si facile à écrire que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginez. On a voulu suivre le vrai tome tout en y incluant notre histoire. En faisant attention de ne pas oublier des choses importantes. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous avez apprécié de la lire. Gros bisou à tous et à très vite.

**Vivi64 **_(Béta correctrice)_** : **Les auteures m'ayant menac… suppliée ^^' de laisser une petite note, ben je m'y colle ^_^. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de lire avant tout le monde et de corriger cette fic (et de laisser pleins de commentaires que vous ne lirez jamais – vaut mieux, je suis aussi délurée que ces deux-là lol. Je n'ai pas + de 15 ans d'âge mental, ça vous donne une idée ?). Je suis également ravie de voir qu'elle vous a plu (eh oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un œil sur les reviews ^.^ et j'avoue que certaines d'entre elles m'ont bien fait rire). Je ne rajouterai que deux mots (comme dirait ce bon vieux Philoctète dans Hercule) : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir soutenu ces deux **géniales/merveilleuses/talentueuses/sublimes/formidables/inégalables ? ^^'** (ne rien barrer, ne pas ricaner, merci, ayez pitié de la bêta-correctrice TT) **auteures**.

Message à Abby915 : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as jamais mis mon travail en doute (à force de lire et relire le texte, je le connais par cœur ^^ et quelques fautes en profitent pour se faire oublier lors d'une énième relecture). Merci à toi de dire que je fais du bon travail (je fais de mon mieux – tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'elles me font subir TT)

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

_

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

**

* * *

**

**Mardi prochain sur vos écrans :**

**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_** »**

**Résumé :** Version Alternative du tome 7 – Horcruxes, tristesse, aide, amitié, mort, combat et désillusion. De la haine pour l'un, de l'amour pour l'autre. Un rôle d'espion des plus durs à garder. Chacun de leur côté, comment se passe cette année ? SS/HP – Slash

* * *

**En bonus « ****Le fond d'écran d'Harry Potter 6, de la haine à l'amour »** (enlevez les espaces)

http : / / img856 . imageshack . us / i / fondhp6a2 . jpg /


End file.
